


30 Days Challenge with Marcus Keane and Tomas Ortega

by PushingBackTheNight



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: 30 days challenge, Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushingBackTheNight/pseuds/PushingBackTheNight
Summary: I'm not good at this...Here are 30 little Storys about our lovely Priests. Enjoy it :)





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I want to work on my english writing skills, so I decided to do a 'Writing Challenge'. And because I'm still stucking in the 'The Exorcist'-Fandom and don't want to accept the end of the series (again fuck you foxtv! You destroyed a awesome show without giving it a real chance), I'm going to write about Marcus and Tomas

Smiling, Marcus let his gaze wander over the landscape, which passed them by. The next moment he focused on the street again. Deserted, it weaved its way through seemingly endless, yellow fields of corn. Marcus preferred to look to the left, if the road didn't needed his full attention. There he could see cornflowers and poppies, which stood out like bright splashes of color from the yellow of the corn.  
The view on the right was less enjoyable. Because there sat Tomas and stared at the street with angry eyes. Marcus couldn't help but giggle when his eyes flickered to his friend.  
"What's so funny?", Tomas wanted to know and snorted annoyed when his partner shook his head.  
"If you keep staring at the street with such a fiery, devastating look, I'm scared it'll melt."  
Tomas snorted again and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Stop looking so angry. Enjoy this beautiful day", said Marcus, smiling at Tomas.  
"A beautiful day, indeed", he replied. "A beautiful day to get hopelessly lost! And only because a certain Mister didn't want to be helped when it came to reading the map. "  
"It's not that bad."  
There was guilt in Marcus's voice and suddenly he didn't look so happy anymore. Tomas sighed and shook his head. His friend was right. It wasn't really bad. They had no specific destination, so they couldn't get lost, right? Still, it made him angry. The last three nights they had spent in the car, thanks to their last case. The police didn't like it when you tie children to a bed, even if it is to protect and help them. A neighbor had called them. Thank God Tomas and Marcus were, at least, able to end the exorcism. After that they had no time to lose. The police were sitting on their necks until last night.  
Today was the first day they could breathe easier. There was no blue light, no sirens to hear. That's why Tomas was annoyed. The last few nights they both had slept, if at all, only briefly. Otherwise, they took turns driving. But sleep was out of the question, even when he wasn't driving. The fear of being caught by the police was just too deep.  
"I was looking forward to a soft bed and decent food, that's all", he mumbled. "I'm sorry."  
Marcus' hand was placed on his neck and for a brief moment Tomas allowed himself to just enjoy that feeling. The warmth of his touch.  
"We're coming to a city where you can sleep and eat as much as you want", Marcus's soft voice sounded. "And if I have to drive all night."  
Tomas laughed and turned on the radio. But out here they couldn't receive a channel. So he decided to put in one of Marcus' many CD's without any label and immediately, 'The sound of silence' echoed through the car.  
"I don't understand how you can listen to that."  
"I don't understand how you can't like this cover version."  
They both laugh. After that they fell silent and listened to the music. From time to time Tomas could hear Marcus singing softly. Each time he hoped his friend would sing louder. Marcus's voice was made to sing and Tomas loved to listen. But just when he was really carried away by a song, it suddenly cracked and the car started to skid.  
"Mierda!", Tomas cursed, holding on to the door.  
"Shit!"  
With more effort than he had thought, Marcus finally managed to stop the truck on the edge of a field. For a moment it was death quiet, then both of them released the held air at the same time. They got out to see what was going on. Cursing, they saw that the left rear tire had burst.  
"So much for a bed tonight," grumbled Tomas, kicking the tire.  
"Maybe God wanted us to stay here," Marcus laughed and pulled their bags from the back seat. "Tomorrow morning I change the tire, the light isn't enough to do it now."  
"No, let God out of the game. He has nothing to do with this...Wait! Where are you going?"  
Marcus already headed towards the field to their right and waved to Tomas to follow. He rolled his eyes and ran after him. At last he saw where Marcus wanted to go.  
In front of them, in the middle of the field, was an old tower. He looked quite stable, for a ruin. He also had something mystical about it, as it stood there, dark infront of the beginning sunset.  
It took a few minutes for them to get to the tower. Marcus smiled and ran his fingertips over the weathered stones at the entrance.  
"Come on, let's hurry," he said, running up the stairs at the entrance.  
"I don't like this idea", grumbled Tomas.  
Nonetheless, he followed Marcus and caught Up with him halfway.  
"You'll love it, believe me."  
Moments later, they stood on top of the tower and Tomas understood what Marcus meant. He was captivated by the view. The sunset dipped the yellow cornfields into a beautiful, soft red. The night was already creeping over the sky above the big fireball, revealing the first stars. A spectacle that Tomas admired far too seldom.  
"Say again God has nothing to do with it," Marcus whispered awestruck.  
He had sat down on the ground and let his legs hang over the edge of the tower. Tomas sat down beside him, close enough that their shoulders touched. Another touch that was forbidden to them, but at that moment, they really couldn't care less. They leaned against each other and enjoyed the last rays of sunshine.  
"Sometimes you have to get lost to find something beautiful," Marcus whispered, smiling at Tomas, who watched the sunset spellbound. Marcus wasn't sure if he himself meant the sunset or the man next to him.


	2. Pet Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go :) Chapter two, let me know what you think about it :)

Max's body crashed into the table beneath him and suddenly lay completely still. Marcus immediately ran to him and put a hand on his head. His eyes were closed, but his breath came back evenly.

"It's all right, love. Everything's all right, "he murmured, stroking his hair.

The next moment Max opened his eyes and tried to sit up. But Marcus couldn't allow that. He didn't know which damage the demon had caused. If he had suffered internal injuries, then he wasn't allowed to move. So he pushed him gently back onto the table and put a hand to his cheek.

"I need you to lay still, sweetheart. I don't know which injuries you have. If you move you could die. "

His voice was gentle yet firm. A tone against no argument could withstand. Max didn't even want to utter one. He just looked around confused and Marcus knew that he didn't understand what was going on, his breathing came faster now, he was scared.

"Tomas! You have to call an ambulance", Marcus said, turning to his partner.

He nodded and immediately took his phone out of his pocket. While Tomas set down the emergency call, Marcus tried to calm Max down.

"I know that you are confused and that your body probably hurt everywhere. But you really have to calm down, love. It doesn't get better if your body is pumped full of adrenaline. Try to breathe slowly. Help is coming soon. "

"My chest hurts, Marcus...I can't...", Max spluttered.

He looked at him with teary eyes and Marcus carefully stroked his cheek with his thumb. There weren't many men who allowed such touches. But with Max, Marcus had spent the last three days. Max had told him so much about him, just to fight the demon in his body. Marcus knew he could touch him and that made it a lot easier to calm him down.

"Just look at me. Breathe slowly. In, out, in, out..."

He showed it to him and Max copied him as best he could. Smiling, Marcus nodded as his breathing calmed down. It was almost ten minutes until the ambulance finally arrived at the small house. Tomas told the emergency doctor some story that they wanted to pay Max a visit, because _yes my Partner Marcus is an old friend and we found him like that in the bedroom. It's horrible that someone could do such things to a man._ The doctor believed it and if not, he didn't say a word about it. Who would dare to say publicly that a priest was lying?

Marcus stayed at Max's side until he was lifted into the ambulance. Then he took a step back and raised his hand in farewell. Max nodded and there was deep thankfulness in his eyes. Then the door of the car struck and he rushed away with flashing lights and sirens. Tomas and Marcus watched him until he disappeared around a corner.

Tomas turned away and ran to their car. Marcus watched in confusion, but decided not to ask what was wrong. Silently they got into the truck and Tomas drove off.

There was a silence between them that they both liked and welcomed. They found peace and strength in it. Could pursue their thoughts without feeling that they need to talk to each other. But the silence that now prevailed in the car was a different one. Marcus sensed it and couldn't say why Tomas was upset. He puzzled over it until they arrived at the motel where they had dismounted. Even on the way to their room, Tomas said nothing. The day before, he'd always complained how much the hallway smelled like old cigarette smoke. Arriving in their room, Marcus couldn't stand it anymore. He had promised Tomas not to always worry about him, but this behavior wasn't normal for him.

"What's wrong?", he wanted to know and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing..."

Tomas wanted to make a disappear in the bathroom, but Marcus grabbed his arm and pushed him onto his bed. The younger one rolled his eyes and looked away. Then Marcus went to his knees infront of him and took his hands to lead them to his lips. Carefully, he kissed them.

"Qué pasa?" _What's wrong?_

"I...it's stupid. I shouldn't...It's embarrassing. "

"Out with it."

Again, his voice was the perfect blend of hard and soft and left no room for contention. Tomas sighed and raised his eyes. Soft blue eyes looked at him and waited for an answer.

"Why don't you do that to me?", he asked softly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Marcus looked at him confused. What didn't he do with him?

"Why don't you call me pet names? Why only those we help? "

Tomas closed his eyes and waited for Marcus to laugh. But he didn't. His fingers, which had been wandering over his hands, lay completely still on his skin. When Tomas opened his eyes again, Marcus looked at him with his head slightly tilted. His eyes radiated calm and understanding, not with amusement as Tomas had expected.

"It's all new to me, Tomas", admitted Marcus. "I don't know...I don't know how far I can go. We are together, but I don't know if the point is reached when I can address you with sweetheart. Forgive me if I missed it."

Tomas shook his head. He had been so stupid. Of course, Marcus had doubts about whether it was okay to give him pet names...Why hadn't he thought of that? Marcus probably never was in a relationship. As much as he knew, he had never wanted any, because he feared to lose the person he loved to a demon. Tomas wanted to slap himself for his stupidity.

"Forgive me, that I was jealous."

"You have no reason to beg for forgivnes", smiled Marcus, lifting Tomas' left hand to his mouth again. He kissed the back of his hand.

"My Darling."

A kiss to his palm.

"My love."

He took the right hand and kissed the palm first.

"My angel."

Kissed the back of the hand.

"Mi amor."

Then he kissed his wrist.

"Mio cuore."

He got up and kissed his right cheek.

"Suger."

His forehead.

"My pumpkin."

His left cheek.

"Honey."

And finally he gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Love of my life."

"I love you", Tomas murmured against his lips, pulling him closer.

Marcus had no choice but to kneel over Tomas, who pulled him in another gentle kiss.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Marcus whispered.


	3. Patching each other up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's called patching each other up...but tbh Marcus is the only one who gets patched up ;)

"Here we are", Tomas said and opened the door to their hotel room.

To do so he had to loosen the arm from Marcus' hips, which he had wrapped around him to support him. Marcus let out a quiet whimper as his legs had to carry all his weight alone.

"Almost there."

Marcus nodded with clenched teeth. Together they managed to get him into the room and to his bed. Tomas carefully set him down and disappeared into the bathroom to get their first aid kit.

Meanwhile, Marcus listened to his body, whether perhaps one of his bones was broken. But it did't feel that way. Everything hurts, yes, but there would be no damage left...Maybe a few new scars, but that's all. And that was something Marcus could deal with.

"Let me see", Tomas voice sounded, letting him open his eyes again.

His friend had pulled up a chair and sat opposite him. His eyes studied Marcus worried and that made his cheeks flush.

"I've looked worse, I'm not in mortal danger", he muttered under his breath and looked away.

"But not because of me."

Tomas voice was so full of guilt that Marcus heart tightened painfully. He wasn't to blame for that. The four idiots in the pub were to blame.

Marcus and Tomas had been drinking to distract themselfes a bit from the past exorcism. As soon as they entered the pub, Marcus had noticed four men staring at them with scowling glances. But he hadn't thought anything about it. Tomas wore his collar and the church wasn't everyones case. It wasn't the first time they got angry glances because of it. They sat down at the bar and ordered two beers. They told and laughed. Without hesitating, Marcus had put a hand on Tomas arm and gently ran his fingertips over the caramel skin. In turn, Tomas stroked his back a few times and looked into his eyes with an enamored smile. They just wanted to assure each other that they made it through another nightmare. The lightning should hit them for their naivety!, Marcus thought afterwards.

Now the looks were even darker, but he noticed it only when Tomas went to the toilet. He also heard the four men talking about them.They insulted Tomas as a pervert and said that he probably liked little boys, too, because Marcus was already so old. They called Marcus a perverted old sack, because he seemed to like younger men or men in general. And those were the friendly comments. Marcus could take the comments who concerned him. But he couldn't and didn't want to hear them dragging Tomas trough the dirt.

He had gotten up and hit the first one in the face even before he looked at him. The next moment his friends had jumped on Marcus and started to beat the shit out of him. 

The next thing he remembered was that someone threw him out of the bar and Tomas found him sitting on the side of the road. They had to walk to the hotel, as they had already walked to the bar. For Marcus, the whole thing was more than exhausting. He felt like he got kicked from a fucking horse and wanted to go to sleep immediately.But Tomas wouldn't leave him alone until he had treated every wound.

Meanwhile Tomas had disinfected the scratches on his arm and added bandaids to the worst of them which meant almost everyone. In fact, Marcus would absolutely enjoy being touched by Tomas so gently. But his entire body just hurts too much and yet he enjoyed the touches somehow.

"I would do it again," Marcus muttered. "You didn't hear what they were saying...You didn't see their eyes, filled with hate."

"I don't care."  
"I do..."

Marcus flinched as Tomas disinfected a wound that looked suspiciously like a cut.

"Don't twitch", Tomas chided him.

"I would never think of it", he got the sarcastic answer.

Again it was quiet between them for a few moments. Tomas had started to clean his face. He had a laceration over his left eye, he had felt his skin burst right after the blow that caused it. Carefully, Tomas dabbed over the wound. He held Marcus face with one hand. Marcus tried not to flinch and pressed his head in Tomas hand instead. When the wound was clean, Tomas taped butterfly stitches over it and looked at him thoughtfully.

"You look awful", he stated. "And you are an idiot."

"Your awful idiot."

"Si, mi terrible idiota."

They both giggled, causing Marcus' chest to contract painfully so he had to cough violently. Tomas' hand came lay on his back and stroked him carefully. When Marcus had calmed down, Tomas pulled on his shirt.

"Off", was everything he said.

"Father Tomas, so stormy today? No foreplay?", Marcus asked playfully outraged, giving him an amused look.

"Marcus, come on! That's serious."

Marcus smiled tiredly and tried to take his shirt off. In the end Tomas had to help him with it. He made a frightened gasp when he saw Marcus upper body.  
His ribs were already blue and yellow. The hematoma almost spread over his entire chest.

"We don't have such a big patch", Marcus muttered softly, because it seemed that Tomas would have wanted to wrap his entire body in band aids.

"Marcus!"

"Sorry", he smiled at Tomas. "I just don't like it when you look at me so worriedly. Three, four days and you won't see anything from the hematoma anymore and two days later the scratches will disappear too."

"I'm worried anyway."

Marcus shook his head and yawned. Tired, he looked at Tomas and seemed to think about something. Then he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Tomas' hips and dropped back onto the bed. For a moment, he groaned painfully as his friend landed on his chest. Then he had to giggle again.

"I'm tired", he whispered, giving Tomas a kiss on the hair.

"Promise me you'll never do that crap again, Marcus", Tomas replied.

"I promise that I'll do it...whenever someone dares to offend you."

"Marcus!", Tomas said, annoyed and worried.

But Marcus didn't hear it anymore. He had already fallen asleep.


	4. Hospital visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hospital visit...

Marcus stood in the hallway, his heart raced twice as fast as it was supposed to be. He hated hospitals, yet he had to be there...for Tomas, who was locked behind the door infront of him. Not literally locked away, but it feels like it, because Marcus wasn't allowed to go in. Not until the doctor would come out and told him so. The old Lion was afraid because of his cub. 

The last demon they fought had sent him straight through the whole room. At the end of his flygt he crashed into the wall and cried out in pain. Marcus had heard the sickening crack of bones and feared the worst. He was running to Tomas before he could even think about it.

"I'm fine", Tomas had managed to mumble as Marcus sat him straight up to the wall. "Finish it."

"You need an ambulance, Tomas. I'm not going to leave your site!"

"You have to. Ellen counts on you. Help her. Go and get rid of the demon, then you can help me." 

Tomas closed his eyes and Marcus was about to cry. His little cub was so stubborn! But the only thing he could do was calling the ambulance and, sure as hell, they would kick him into a cell, because of Ellen who was tied to the table behind him and looked like someone who was torured for about five days. They would ripp Tomas out of his armes and that was a imagination Marcus couldn't stand. So he had to finish the exorcism and then he could bring Tomas to the nearest hospital. He placed a hand on his cheek, strocking it gently. 

"You'll be alright, love. Just don't let yourself drown in the dark, okay?"

Tomas didn't show any reactions and Marcus started to panic. Nevertheless he had to exorcis the demon so Tomas could get help. 

"Did I broke your little toy?", purred the demon and looked at him with lurking eyes.

"Leave this body, you unclean spirit! You are not wanted." 

"So are you and yet you are here." 

"I command you to leave this child of god!" 

At the end it had taken two hours until the demon finally gave up and Ellen was free. Marcus shouted for her husband and as he arrived, he got Tomas and was out the door in seconds. He hurried to their truck, put Tomas in the back seat, and buckled him up, so he wouldn't fall to the ground.The next moment he already drove the truck to the street and rushed to the nearest hospital. 

Now he was standing outsite the room, where Tomas had to go through physical examinations alone. He heard him cry out in pain a few times and wanted to kick the door open, but everytime he thought about it a nurse appered in the door and assured him, that it was fine. 

Tomas had to go through this so they can give him the right medicine to ease the pain. He wasn't a member of the family either, so they couldn't let him in as long as they examined him. That hurted...He knew he wasn't a family member, but he thought he was maybe close to it. He wished he would be closer than he already was.  
It took them three hours to fix what they could. Halftime through it, out of nowhere sounded an alarming, ringing tone through the door and Marcus had thrown the door open to help. A doctore and three nurses were standing around Tomas bed. They looked very busy. A fourth nurse rushed in and sended Marcus away. She closed the door in his face with the words: 

"You can't help here. We need you to stay calm. He will need a calm friend afterwards."

Marcus was about to lose his mind. He knew that a exorcists life wasn't made for love and he succsessfuly managed to abondom this feeling...Until that fateful day when Tomas Ortega stood in the door of his room in Saint Aquinus. He was lost at the very moment their eyes have meet. And now Tomas was laying here, probably half dead and he got the painful reminder why an Exorcist shouldn't love. 

As the door opened Marcus found himself rushing in. The doctor took him gently by the arm and dragged him aside.

"I don't know what happend you him, he didn't answered my questions proberly. But what I know is, that three of his ribbs are broken and he must have the best guardian Angel of god, because they didn't pierced his lungs", he said and looked with concern at Marcus. "Make sure he doesn't move to much and please get the nurse if anything seems strange or if the pain gets to much."

Marcus nodded and finally was abel to go to Tomas. He was laying on the bed and looked like the Father Death in person. His eyes were closed and his breath came a little unsteady. The expression on his face told books about the pain he was faceing at the moment. 

"He sleeps", a nurse said softly and patted Marcus on the shoulder. "Don't wake him. He needs his sleep."

"Not going to", Marcus murmured. 

The nurse left and finally he was alone with his friend. A guilty smile appeared on his lips as he reached out and brushed the hair out of Tomas' forehead.

"You get better in pretending", he wispered, his hand on Tomas cheek now.

"Had the best teacher", Tomas replied and Marcus was shocked how quiet and thin his voice sounded.

"The doc said..."

"I heared him." 

Marcus nodded and just stood there, not knowing what to do. 

"It's not your fault, you know that", Tomas wispered. 

A hand pulled at Marcus sleeve and he looked up. Yes, yes it was his fault...If he had been more concentraited, if he had fought more and harder...Maybe the demon would have left Ellens body earlyer and then Tomas wouldn't have to lay here. 

"Stop!", Tomas almost shouted and right after he started to cough violently. 

"Stop it...", he managed to splutter out between coughs.  
"Easy, love", Marcus mumbeled and layed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him a bit. 

"I don't do anything."

"You do...I can see the overwhelming guilt in your eyes. Stop it...It wasn't your fault. I was to distracted." 

Marcus nodded again, knowing that his thoughts wouldn't change. But he didn't have to show it to Tomas. He glanced at the clock over the door and almost started to cry again. Visit time was over. That meant he had to go. But he didn't want to. The idea of Tomas laying alone in a cold, white hospital room made him sick. He wanted to stay...But he knew very well that he couldn't. Not the first time he would try and would get kicked out. 

"I think I have to go", Marcus said, not looking at Tomas.

"No", he almost cried immidatly.

"I have to...The visit time is over. I know they are going to kick me out, if I try to stay. It's always like this."

"No, please...Marcus, please don't leave me here alone", Tomas sobbed and looked at him with teary eyes. "Please..."

"I'm coming back as early as they'll let me in. I promise." 

"I don't want you to leave! Please, Marcus...please...I can't face the nightmares alone."

He started coughing again and Marcus heart broke. He hated to leave him alone when he was in such a state. And he knew what he was talking about. The first night after a exorcism was full nightmares and Tomas had much worse then Marcus.

The next moment the door opened and a nurse came in. She rushed to the bed and tried to calm Tomas. But he didn't react to her. His eyes hung on Marcus who took a deep breath. 

"Is...Is there any chance that I can stay here with him? I don't need a bed...I just don't want to leave him alone", he asked worryful. 

The nurse gave him an unsure glance, then concentraited on Tomas again. 

"Please", he cought.

"I don't know...", the nurse mumbeled. 

Marcus had one more try. He took on his most chaming smile.

"Just one night, love. I'm not going to trouble you...I don't need a bed or food. I just want to stay because I know he'll be much calmer when I'm around", he said softly. "See, we where going through some things together...I know what he needs."

It took her a few secounds, but then she nodded and returned the smilie.

"Just one night", she said and left the room to get some water for the patient.

Tomas face lighted up and his coughs stoped immidatly. He reached out for Marcus and the old Lion shook his head and barked a laugh. His cub was learning so fast.

"You always get what you want, don't you?", he asked and sat on the bed, besides Tomas. 

"Not always, but often", he smilied and closed his eyes. 

When the nurse returned with a glas of water, Tomas was already fallen asleep...Really asleep and not pretending to.


	5. Scar worship

It all started in Marcus childhood. He got his first scars from playing on the street, like every kid at some point. But soon they appeared on his skin, because his father threw objects after him and he slowly learned to dodge them. The biggest scar, however, was invisible on his heart. It too came from his father. He sometimes still woke up screaming, because he saw his mother trying to force her brain back into her head as it spilled through a hole the hammer in Father's hand had forced. The point, however, was that they were invisible.

The visible scars were spread on his skin like crumble on a cake. Another reason why he didn't understand how Tomas could look at him so lovingly. He was ugly, in so many different ways, not just the physical.

He was ugly because he craved after more...more of Tomas. He wanted to save him completely for himself, didn't want to share him with anyone.

He was ugly because he fall in love with men, at least the church had taught him so. Apart from the fact that priests weren't allowed to love...Not enough that they were not alowed to search for physical desires, it was one of the greatest sins, if one loved a person of the same sex.

He was ugly because of the scars...He hated his scars. Especially when Tomas brought them up.

"Do you remember when you got them?", he asked, stroking Marcus arm.

Marcus leaned into the touch, not so much that ist would draw any attention. He still had to get used to Tomas touching him like that...even in places he hadn't shown to anyone yet.

"Most of them," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"This one?", Tomas asked, his fingers slipping over a long scar on his upper arm.

"Madrid...A demon that had taken possession of a woman, she took a scissor on me and cut me within seconds."

For a moment it was quiet and Marcus hoped that this was the one and only question.

"And those here?"

Not the only one. This time his hand was on Marcus right shoulder, where there was a rather round scar.

"Also a demon, in London, hot fat causes ugly scars," he said, his voice full of dislike and disgust.

Tomas must have noticed. The next moment his gentle lips lay on Marcus's shoulder, softly touching the scar. Marcus shivered. Also a feeling he had to get used to...something forbidden that didn't feel forbidden.

"And those here?"

Tomas didn't stop. He knew that Marcus hated to be reminded of the scars and still didn't stop. _To show you that they are not bad_ , he once said. _They are a part of you._ But Marcus wanted to wipe this part off of his body. Especially the scar on his back, which Tomas was now gently strokeing.

"My Dad...When he was drunk...He threw a bottle at me, it broke on the wall on one of the splinters ripped my skin."

Again Tomas lips stroked the scar and Marcus closed his eyes again.

"What's with them?"

Tomas finally asked, placing a hand over Marcus left shoulder...The shoulder with his tattoo. Marcus gasped. Did he want to answer that? No...But Tomas careful touch released his tongue, as always.

"Nowhere is it written that self-punishment is a sin," he only mumbled.

This time he felt Tomas' fingers stiffen. He had known it. Tomas was disgusted by the scars as well. He just didn't show it. But this confession had destroyed his facade. The next moment Tomas lips were on his shoulder and caressing the old scars more than any other. Tears started to fill his eyes and before he could do something about it, he sobbed softly.

"Shh", Tomas said. "It's all good, it's just part of you, nobody would judge you."

A barking laugh broke out of his throat. Nobody would judge him? That had already happened. The priests in the boy's home. The church in general...Himself. At some point, Tomas would also judge him when he realized that Marcus had always been only a tool and would always remain one.

Tomas pushed himself against his back and put his arms around his stomach. His head was on Marcus shoulder. He felt his breath on his ear.

"I know what you think and I will not let you dragge yourself through the dirt, Marcus," he said, kissing his neck. "I will not allow you to still believe the words of the priests."

"You are also a priest", Marcus managed to say in a relatively normal tone.

"Then believe me and not the others." He felt Tomas chest vibrate as he laughed and for Marcus it sounded like the sound of the heaven bells. There couldn't be a sound on earth and in heaven who was more wonderful.

"You're perfect as you are, I wouldn't want to change anything about you, you should know that by now", Tomas explained in a calmer, more affectionate tone. "You are perfect, Marcus Keane."

Then suddenly their lips met and in their kiss was so much love that Marcus believed, perhaps for the first time, what Tomas said about him.


	6. Making fun of one another

The idea could only end badly. Tomas didn't know which devil had ridden him to say yes to this. He and Marcus were sitting at his dining table. Between them stood two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Okay, you first," Marcus said, looking at him encouragingly.

Tomas looked at his glass for a moment. He drank beer, and he liked to drink a glass of wine now and then, but he had never liked whiskey. That really could only end bad. On the other hand, it was an opportunity to learn more about Marcus and that was the only reason he had agreed to play this game.

"Have you ever vacationed?"

Marcus snorted and shook his head. Tomas took a sip and just managed to prevent him from looking at him sympathetically. He knew how much he hated it, even though he had only known him for a few days.

"Now me" Marcus murmured, seeming to think. "Did you ever lied to your sister?"

Tomas laughed and drank again.

"Father Tomas, I wouldn't have expected this."

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't lie to my sister from time to time?"

Now they both had to laugh. Tomas considered what he could ask next. He didn't want to offend Marcus, but he also wanted to know so much about his past.

"Did you ever try something forbidden as a child?"

With a mischievous grin Marcus drank the glass in one go.

"What was it?", Tomas wanted to know curiously.

He knew that Marcus grew up in a Catholic boys home and was probably trained to be an exorcist there. That's why he wanted to know what rules Marcus had considered unnecessary...After all, he wasn't exactly a friend of rules.

"That's not how the game works, Tomas", was the only answer he got. "Have you ever stolen?"

"No."

"Not once?"

Marcus looked at him in surprise. He shook his head and laughed again.

"No never."

"Always the demure scaredy pants, right?"

An hour later, they were still sitting at the table. They both probably already had enough alcohol in their blood to throw a big party with a whole police station. Meanwhile they had also gone to drinking straight from the bottle. The game was forgotten as well.

"...also dragged on a cigarette once," chuckled Tomas.

"Shitty afraid of what your Abuelita would say, right?", laughed Marcus.

His head was on the table and he looked up at Tomas. For a moment he thought that the red on his cheeks dressed him well. But he pushed that thought to the alcohol. Tomas burst out laughing. He was so much more fun when he was drunk.

"I chewed as many chewing gums as I could and she noticed it anyway."

They both laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks. Half an hour later, any seriousness had left their conversation.

"You really cried because of that", chuckled Tomas, taking the last sip of the whiskey.

"Yes, because of a rusty metal ring, I cried like a old castle dog", laughed Marcus. "But you certainly would have, if not more, you hopeless romantic."

They were now sitting on the couch and everyone had a beer in their hands. Marcus had put a hand on Tomas' shoulder and looked at him laughing.

"Better a romantic than an old grouch!"

"Better an old grouch than...", he paused and looked confused. "No, I don't have any argument against it...you win."

Tomas throwed both arms in the air and whooped like a child. It wasn't often that Marcus Keane was defeated in a discussion.

"You don't have to be so happy! It's just because of the alcohol", muttered Marcus.

"Yeah, sure not. I just made you speechless."

"You wouldn't be able to do that, believe me."

"Oh, yes!", laughed Tomas.

Marcus was infected by it and again they both laughed like there was no tomorrow. They lay in each other's arms and laughed until they couldn't breathe. Then they just giggled and finally they fell silent. Sitting side by side, they stared at the wall, gasping for breath. It was not long after that Tomas head sank against Marcus shoulder. When he looked down, he realized that Tomas had fallen asleep.

"You can prove that to me tomorrow, hermano", he whispered with a smile.


	7. A death of someone close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I' ve often imagine to happen between Season 1 and 2, after the case with the Rance Family, especially because of Tomas past with his Grandmother.

Marcus and Tomas had to get away from Chicago as far and fast a possible. They drove long distances and slept only when it was absolutely necessary. Either they slept at a motel or in the truck. But no matter where and when, Marcus found himself increasingly confronted with having to shake Tomas awake, because he was often screaming, crying and whimpering. He knew why. Tomas dreamed, just like him. But Marcus didn't know why and he didn't dare to ask. There were questions you didn't ask and yet he was curious.

What prevented Tomas Ortega from sleeping? Was it visions of his sister or nephew? Did he see how they were tormented by demons? Did he see something else? Maybe Jessica? Was he himself the victim of the demons?

He was woken up by Tomas crying almost every night, and after weeks he even felt it was his duty to stay awake to help his friend when a nightmare tormented him.

One night it was especially bad. Marcus had to shake Tomas downright, because he was afraid he would hurt himself. Not that he had did something dangerous, no, but he feared it could lead to this. His hands were clenched into fists so hard that his ankles cracked and his jaw clenched so hard he could hear his jaw joints cracking. He laied stiff as a board in his bed and breathed jerkily through his nose. His eyes moved quickly behind his eyelids and tears ran down his cheeks. When he started mumbling apologies in Spanish, Marcus decided it was time to wake him up. He shook Tomas shoulders until he opened his eyes and looked at him in panic.

The next moment he clung to Marcus neck and wept terribly. Marcus could do nothing but hold him and stroke his back reassuringly. He gave him all the time in the world to calm down. Tomas could cry for hours if he felt better afterwards. He couldn't say how long it took until Tomas' tears dried, but one thing was certain: his demons hadn't left him yet.

He was still in Marcus's arms. His hands clenched into fists in his shirt. He stared at the wall beside them, seeming to be drowned in his thoughts.

"Tomas", Marcus whispered.

Tomas winced as if he had shouted at him. His eyes turned to Marcus and the next moment he broke away from him. Embarrassed, he sat down at the head of the bed and stared at his hands.

"Tomas", Marcus said again, waiting for Tomas to look at him. "You don't have to talk to me, but I want you to know that I'm here and I'll always listen to you."

Tomas looked at him for a moment, then lowered his eyes again. Marcus thought he wouldn't say anything, but then Tomas voice sounded and he spoke so quietly that he had troubles understanding him.

"Do you see people dying too?", Tomas asked.

Marcus held his breath. So that's what haunted him. Marcus shook his head.

"Not always", he replied. "Sometimes...Sometimes I see my mother die, sometimes Gabriel...Sometimes I see demons and how they take possession of those I love...And I can't help them."

Tomas bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked at Marcus again and this time something was in his eyes that he could not assign.

"Is it getting better?"

"No."

Tomas laughed cheerlessly. "I thought so."

"As I said, if you want to talk about it..."

"I see...My Abuelita", Tomas murmured and tears came into his eyes again. "I see her literally _rotting_ in her bed, I know it wasn't like that...But since the demon in Angela Rance showed me those pictures, I can't get them out of my head."

"Tomas ..."

"I know I should have been there, without her I would probably not be here and I left her alone in her last moments."

Marcus looked at the pile of misery in front of him for a moment, then slipped to Tomas and put his arm around him. Tomas was reluctant to allow himself to launch into the hug. But then he lay against Marcus shoulder again and cried.

"I know it's hard. Demons are masters at twisting your mind and reproaching you with your worst fears", Marcus said, stroking Tomas over his back to comfort him. "But you have an advantage before me. You can drive away the visions, fight against them and eventually they will disappear."

"Then you can do it too", sobbed Tomas and looked at him with tear-stained eyes.

Marcus smiled gently and shook his head.

"No, because my nightmares aren't visions, they are memories. But I got used to them at some point."

"I don't know if I can do that."

Tomas pushed his head back against Marcus' shoulder and his body slackened in his arms as he no longer struggled to resist the comfort of the other body. Tomas felt his tears gradually fade away. He felt secure, in the strong arms that held him. Marcus' warmth seemed to catch him and drive away all nightmares. Tomas cuddled against him and Marcus was more than willing to hold him until he slept again.

He almost felt honored that Tomas had told him his fears and he hated the demons all the more, because they gave him a memory that tormented him. Especially because he couldn't identify it as a lie, since he made the worst allegations to himself because of his grandmother.

Marcus hugged Tomas tighter and lowered himself to the back. He felt his body stiffen for a moment, then relax again. Tomas sighed softly, snuggled a little closer to his chest. He was sure Marcus would keep the nightmares away.


	8. Sleeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As cute Marcus and Tomas are together, I love the relationship between Marcus and Peter as well. I mean Peter is so kind to Marcus and Marcus opened up to him...and the kiss! -^_^- OMG the kiss on the boat *~* I swear, I got a freaking sugar rush because of this scene! It was so freaking sweet!!! So yeah, here is a little Marcus and Peter Story :)

Marcus felt guilty. He had shouted at Peter, even though he only wanted to help him. Peter had told him in confidence what he saw when he woke up from a nightmare, and Marcus had nothing better to do but shout at him. He had shouted at him what he saw and felt the anger and hatred in his heart solidify like a stone.

He hated his father for taking his mother from him...He hated the demons because they tortured people....He hated everything and everyone at that moment. Then he heard Peter breathing deeply. Marcus looked at him, saw his understanding smile and all the hatred melted away. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and returned the smile thankfully.

It was quiet between them for a while. Marcus looked out over the lake, admiring the stars and how they mirrored themselves in the water. He felt Peter's eyes on him and ignored him for a moment. But when he heard how he stood up, he turned his gaze to him and also pushed away from the railing.

"I'm sorry", Marcus said quickly. "I did't wanted to ignore you..."

"Everything's fine, Marcus. I think you need some time for yourself. "

Peter gave him another smile, then turned away and walked into the small cabin of the boat. Marcus felt somehow ungrateful towards him. But he was thankful that he gave him the time to gather himself around. Marcus folded his hands and bowed his head. He did the only thing that occurred to him at that moment and what made him feel better. He prayed. He thanked God for sending him a partner like Tomas and thanked him for bringing Peter into his life. This man was the first to whom he had entrusted everything and he only knew him for two days.

A moment later, the whole world suddenly was silent. No crickets that chirped, no wind blew, no splash of water, nothing. Marcus held his breath and turned his gaze to the sky. That could only be God's work. He had finally decided to communicate with him again. Smiling, he stood there, keeping his eyes on the stars.

"You heard something," said Peter, who had come to him. "What was it?"

"Nothing at all", Marcus said, his voice so joyous that Peter smiled happily as well.

"That's a beginning."

Again it was quiet between them and they both looked up to the sky. The next moment they looked at each other and Peter leaned over to him. Marcus wasn't sure what he should do. After all, he had just regained God's favor. On the other hand, God had decided to send a signal while he was at Peter's boat _and_ while Peter stood nearby and watched him. Yes, Marcus had noticed that. It could only mean, that Peter was something special. At t he next moment their lips met and Marcus closed his eyes. He enjoyed the moment. They parted again and looked deep into each other's eyes. Than they kissed again, a bit more stormy this time. His hand suddenly lay in Peter's neck. Peter imitated the gesture, though his grip was more confident and he pulled Marcus closer.

The next time they parted, Marcus's hand moved to Peter's chest. How he would have liked to continue...How would he have liked to made up for forty years of lack of experience and he was sure that Peter wouldn't mind it. But something stopped him.

"I should go back," he murmured, seeing the slightly disenchantment in Peter's eyes.

"OK."

Peter turned away from him, but Marcus held him back by the arm. He put a hand to his cheek and looked at him with genuine sincerity and love.

"Thank you, Peter."

He returned the look and put a hand on Marcus'. Again he smiled and Marcus thought for a moment, that it was the most beautiful smile in the world...So open, full of love, without ulterior motive. Then he finally turned away and went to the control wheel. Marcus stood by the rail and enjoyed the wind. It would be a while before they reached shore and eventually he just sat down on the ground.

 

When Peter docked at the quay, he almost expected Marcus to jump out of his boat and run away, to wherever he thought he had to be. But it didn't happen and the next moment he knew why. Marcus was sleeping, sitting against the rail. He looked so peaceful that Peter didn't had the heart to wake him up. Instead, he immobilized his boat and then returned to Marcus. No matter where he had to go to, Peter thought a night's sleep would be good for him. He lifted him in his arms and brought him below deck.

There was a small bed on which he placed Marcus carefully. For a moment he hesitated, then carefully took off his jacket and shoes. The mere fact that he didn't wake up, told Peter how exhausted Marcus was. He thought that he was used to sleeping in jeans and a shirt, so he didn't take it any further with undressing him.

Instead, he made himself comfortable in a chair that stood in the cabin, watching Marcus. His sleep was quiet until just after midnight. Then he began to roll around in bed and whimpered softly. Peter went to him and stroked his head until he had calmed down again. This happened a few times during the night and Peter always calmed him down. He didn't mind staying awake all night and helping Marcus. On the contrary. What he knew about Marcus, made him all the more to do this for him. Towards morning the nightmares seemed to stop.

At noon, Marcus' body began to move again. With a startled sound, he suddenly sat up and stared at the wall opposite him. Then he seemed to realize where he was and looked down at himself. The next moment his gaze wandered to Peter.

"What…"

"You fell asleep," he explained and sat down on the bed.

"I overslept," Marcus pointed out.

But Peter shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. You were just sleeping in and that was something your body and mind needed. Don't blame yourself for that. "

Marcus wanted to say something, but then he shut his mouth and just hugged Peter. He hugged him tightly and finally gave him a little kiss.

"Thanks", he murmured again, and this time it was Peter who was kissing him.


	9. Hugging

Tomas sat at the window of his apartment and looked down at the street. It was raining heavily. His street had just turned into a little river. The lights of the street lamps reflected in the water and created light reflections dancing on it. It had something reassuring. Exactly what he needed now. Nevertheless, his thoughts did't want to stand still. They kept turning around the one and same person: Marcus Keane.

The exorcist had lived with him for nearly a week now. They drove together to the Rance family and did their best to save Casey. They sat together and talked to each other. They had already fallen asleep together on the couch. Marcus sometimes told him something about his life, and Tomas clung to his lips like a man dying of thirst to a water bottle. His life seemed to be an big adventure...Even though it had more downsides. He found Marcus interesting. This man was a secret that he tried to decode.

For example: Marcus hands never stood still. He always had to hold something. Later the night, Marcus first turned up at his apartment, Tomas found out, that he had almost searched his entire belongings.

It had been the same in Casey's room. He had entered it and immediately his fingers flew over the device. Over pictures, figures, shelves, even the walls. Then he discovered the music box and held it for the next hour, until he put it in front of Casey, to lure the demon out.

He put so much love into his words when he was talking to Casey, and even more severity when he ordered the demon to leave her body.

Marcus touched the people around him so many times. Small, fleeting touches that probably no one noticed. Tomas noticed it and he had learned to love it in these few days they now lived together. Somehow he couldn't imagine living without these little touches, without Marcus, in this apartment anymore.

That brought him back to his original thoughts: where was Marcus?

Actually, he should have been home for an hour. He just wanted to visit someone who could help them with Casey. Tomas was really worried.

But the next moment he heard the front door open and let out a relieved breath. He had given Marcus a key, since his lock wouldn't last forever, if he always cracked it.

Marcus stepped into the hall, without looking at him. Rainwater dripped from his hat. He looked like he had run through the rain for hours.

"Marcus? Everything alright?", Tomas wanted to know and went to him.

"Yes."

But his posture betrayed him. Something was wrong. Marcus hung up his coat and took off his hat. His shoes followed, and finally he passed Tomas, to went to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and ran his fingers through his hair. Tomas followed him. He looked really depressed. He wanted to hug him, but he knew Marcus didn't like hugs. He had once tried, well just to support him, and Marcus immediately backed away from him. But now...Maybe he would allowed it.

"What's wrong?", Tomas asked, putting his arm around his shoulders.

Instantly Marcus stiffened and backed away from him again.

"Tomas..."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me about it", he interrupted. "Just let me comfort you."

Marcus stood up and glanced at him, with a look that couldn't decide between acceptance and rejection. Then he ran his hand over his head and lowered his eyes.

"I...I can't, Tomas", he replied and turned away.

But Tomas wasn't going to give up. He had seen Marcus fight the demon, had seen how concerned he was with Casey's welfare. But he seemed to forget his own. Tomas stepped behind him and put his arms around him.

"Just let it happen."

Marcus breath caught and his body stiffened again.

"You say that so easy."

"It's easy."

Now Marcus broke away, took a few more steps away from him and then turned to Tomas. Angry, he stared at him. He had clenched his hands into fists and Tomas was really scared he would hit him.

"Is it, yeah?", Marcus shouted. "Maybe for you! You haven't got it literally beaten into your head, that it is wrong! That it's a sin! That you go to hell for it...that you will never know God's grace. I still have scars on my back from the whips that the priests dipped in holy water to drive out of me, what you call easy! "

Tears ran down his cheeks and his whole body trembled. Tomas stared at him in horror. Then he took a step towards him and when Marcus stayed, he took one more.

"There's nothing wrong with that, nothing," Tomas said softly. "The priests were monsters, that they did this to you. God doesn't mind. It's not a sin, that's called affection. "

"For me it's the memories of lonely years...Of unbearable pain. It has never been easy for me and I never wanted it...And now you come and mess everything up! "

Tomas laughed softly. Now he stood directly in front of him and had the feeling to finally break Marcus' wall. He looked at him questioningly and when Marcus didn't return his gaze, he decided to make one last attempt. He took him in his arms and this time Marcus didn't fight it.  
He started to enjoy the hug and even returned it after a while. Tomas was happy because he wanted nothing more than to show Marcus that the priests in his past were wrong.

 

Later that evening, they lay in Tomas' bed, hugging each other. Marcus had snuggled as close to Tomas as possible and was literally sinking in his warmth.  
"See?", Tomas asked after a while, in which they hadn't spoken a word. "It's easy."  
"Shut up," Marcus murmured and snuggled even closer to him.  
He could really get used to hugs.


	10. Watching the other sleep

They had nothing to do, the third day in a row. Marcus had driven them out of the city as soon and fast as possible, because the police were after them. Then they had found a little motel off the highway. They had hidden their truck as a precaution in the forest. From Bennett came the instruction to keep one's feet still and, if possible, not to cause a stir.

The motel was a bit of heaven on earth. It had bright rooms and behind it, was a lake where you could swim. The shore was beautifully planted and a narrow path led around it.

Still, Marcus couldn't enjoy it...at least not in the last two days. Marcus always needed to do something, otherwise he was like a lion locked in a too small cage.

That day, however, Tomas saw him as he walked around the lake, and later he sat on a bench and drew. He watched him for a moment, then felt like he was getting too deep into his privacy. Marcus was so quiet...to see him so calmly...Tomas thought it was like a miracle. He turned away and went to their room. The only small deficiency the motel had, was that they had to share a bed. Although neither Marcus, nor Tomas really cared. Wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. He lay down on the bed and began to read.

 

In the evening Marcus came into the room and found Tomas sleeping in their bed. There was a book on his chest. Smiling, Marcus took the book, closed it and put it on the bedside table. Then he sat down in one of the armchairs that belonged to the room and watched Tomas.

He was lying on his back and had a peaceful expression. Before Marcus could lose himself in this sight, he decided to get Tomas out of his clothes...That's what friends did, right? They helped each other and if it was just about to take off the others heavy jeans and too warm shirt. It wasn't the first time Marcus did that. Tomas was often too exhausted to undress. Marcus took over for him, because he knew how strange the feeling was, to wake up at the morning in your clothes from the day before.

After undressing him, he covered him with the blanket and sat back in the chair. A few minutes later came movement in Tomas' body. He turned on his stomach and the blanket slipped. Now Marcus could see his defined back and then an idea came to him.

He drew back the curtain from the window, letting in the last of the sun's rays. Tomas almost looked like an angel. Marcus could have watched him sleep for hours. One last time, he tore himself away from the sight and to fetch his sketchpad and pens.

The next hour he spent with drawing Tomas. He left no detail and just enjoyed putting this wonderful body that belonged to this wonderful man on paper.

 

When Tomas woke up the next day, he realized in confusion that he was no longer wearing his clothes. He was only in underpants in bed. Marcus had undressed him again. Tomas did't mind. Everything was better than sleeping in jeans and a shirt.

The second thing that struck him, was that Marcus wasn't besides him. He straightened up, looked around and immediately spotted him. Marcus lay on the floor in front of the bed. He had one arm over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach. Actually, he looked like he was just taking a nap. But Tomas knew better.This man could fall asleep everywhere and it always looked cozy.

Tomas watched him for a while. He recognized old and new scars on his arms. His fingers were smeared with coal, which meant he had drawn. Tomas was curious and wanted to look in his sketchpad. But that was also part of Marcus' privacy. Tomas chuckled and lay down on the bed so that he could continue to look at Marcus.

He didn't care much about privacy and searched everything he could get his hands on. Nevertheless, Tomas didn't want to do the same. He was completely satisfied watching Marcus sleep, because then he could finally admire all the little details that made Marcus Keane. The tattoo, on the back of his hand. The many small scars, memories of past struggles. His clothes, probably several years old, had so many holes and were so often sewed. Nevertheless, they belonged to him and they dressed him well.

But the best part was to see this man, who always wanted and needed something to do, completely calm. The only movement of his body was the up and down of his chest when he breathed. Tomas watched him for a while, until he fell asleep again. His last thought was, that a few days off were really nice and they should do it more often.


	11. Drawing each other

"Okay, but you have to sit still, Tomas, you really can't move", Marcus explained, placing his sketchbook next to him on the table.

"You know, I'm not the one who has to constantly have something in my fingers, or whose foot is constantly wobbling - Out of the two of us, I'm the one who can sit perfectly still for hours."

Marcus pulled a face and stuck his tongue out at Tomas.

"Making fun of the habits of older men is always easy."

"Oh, I'm not joking", Tomas replied in a serious voice. "I'm just telling facts, and I dare to say that these facts are scientifically proven."

"Bugger it!"

Tomas laughed out loud and finally Marcus had to shake his head with a giggle as well. He got up and walked over to Tomas, who was sitting on his bed. He looked at him thoughtfully.

"How am I supposed to draw you?", he finally asked, as hundreds of poses shot through his head and none of them was suitable as a present for Tomas sister.

Tomas just shrugged his shoulders.

"You are the artist here."

Marcus snorted and looked at him. Finally, he said Tomas should sit cross-legged and just relaxed.

"And don't move", said Marcus, earning a giggle from Tomas. "Don't say it, I'm warning you!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Of course..."

Marcus went back to his chair and began to draw. For the first half an hour, Tomas sat still, then he got curious about how Marcus drew him. He leaned forward slightly, but immediately Marcus' voice sounded through the room.

"Sitting quietly means not to moving, Father Tomas."

Tomas imitated him and sat back again. It took another half an hour for Marcus to finish. He put his pen down and dropped his sketchbook. Tomas looked at him questioningly and when he nodded, he got up and went to him. But Marcus closed the book before Tomas could see his drawing.

"Has it gotten that bad?", Tomas teased.

"No, it's a masterpiece", Marcus smirked. "But before I show you, I want something from you."

Tomas looked at him questioningly. He didn't know what he should give Marcus for it. When he didn't respond and his face began to show mild discomfort, Marcus had to laugh again.

"I want you to draw me", he said.

"Believe me, my friend, you don't want that!", Tomas replied.

Marcus silently pressed his sketchbook into his hands, which he had previously opened on a blank page. Then he handed him his pen and grinned crookedly.

"Start."

Tomas, who knew how unnecessary it was to argue with Marcus, gave up and sat down on the bed again. Marcus didn't move an inch in the next hour. That alone was worth for Tomas to get laughed at later. He never thought to see Marcus motionless for so long.

"Done", Tomas finally said and Marcus stood beside him a fraction of a second later.

First it was dead quiet in the room, then Marcus started to giggle.

"What? Do you think I look like this?", he laughed.

Tomas snorted and closed the book.

"I said you don't want to be painted by me!"

"No, no, you can even count that as a caricature...You'll learn it."

Marcus took the book from his hand and opened the page on which he had drawn Tomas. It took his breath away. The picture looked stunning! Marcus had painted Tomas out of countless fine lines. He almost didn't want to give it to his sister.

"If you start drooling at the sight of yourself, I'll never draw you again", Marcus noted.

Tomas broke away from the picture and looked at grinning at Marcus.

"You wouldn't do that, I'm a too awesome  model for that."

And he was right. Marcus still drew him many times and Tomas tried too, again and again.


	12. Having a lazy day

It was their first day off, after nearly a decade of exorcism. They decided to stay at the small hotel, where they had been sleeping sporadic for the last few days. Sleep was also the right keyword. Tomas and Marcus were both still sound asleep, although it was nearly twelve at noon. They didn't often have the opportunity to sleep long and used them whenever they could.

It wasn't until one o'clock that Marcus woke up and looked around sleepily. He had almost forgotten where they were. The room was spacious and the beds soft and yet it was just another hotel room...a temporary home away from home...Wherever his home really was. He turned and saw Tomas, who was only half a meter away, sleeping in his own bed. The person who made this room a home. Marcus smiled and got up. It was good to have a day off. He went to the bathroom and took a long, relaxingshower.

When he came back into the room, Tomas also woke up and looked at him smiling.

"Breakfast?", he asked and changed his clothes.  


"Nothing more than that ... although it's more of a lunch."

"Brunch, Marcus, that's called brunch."

Marcus stuck out his tongue.

"Brunch", he apologized to Tomas in a mocking voice and rolled his eyes.

They both giggled and went into the dining room of the hotel. There wasn't much left for brunch. The actual breakfast time was long over, so there were only leftovers. They had to settle for a croissant, a pretzel and two lukewarm coffees. But they both agreed, that they had never had a better breakfast than at noon. They sat in the small, adjoining garden, enjoyed the sun and had brunch.

Later they decided to take a walk through the small town. It was a rarity that they could do that. Normally they had to flee as fast as possible. But this time the police didn't suspect them. It really was a welcome change, not having to run away.  In the afternoon they found an ice cream parlor and decided to sit in the small conservatory. They ate the best ice cream of their lives and could talk about everything that came straight to their mind.

"You know, I really liked your hat that you always wore in Chicago", Tomas said at some point.

Marcus cocked his head and grinned.

"Me too...But unfortunately I forgot him in your apartment, I think."

"Then you need a new one."

"Maybe."

Twenty minutes later they were back in town looking around. The environment was really lovely. Half the city had old buildings, half-timbered houses to be exact, and Marcus kept thinking about how well a drawing of it would look in his Bible. It didn't take long for this desire to overreach.

"Tomas, would you mind ..."

"You want to draw these houses, right?", Tomas asked smiling. "I`m not holding you back. I'll take a look around. "

"We'll meet again here."

Tomas nodded and waved goodbye, then he continued walking down the street. Marcus had to grin. His friend knew him almost better now than he knew himself. He sat down at a small well and took a closer look at the surroundings. Then he took out his Bible and began to draw. It wasn't long before he got completely lost in his drawing and didn't pay attention to his surroundings anymore.

That's why he was startled when someone put something on top of his head. A laugh sounded and suddenly Tomas was sitting next to him. Somewhat confused, he looked at his friend, who reached out and pulled something on his head a bit deeper into his forehead.

"Suits you," he grinned.

Marcus took off the hat and looked at it. It looked almost exactly like his old one and that made him smile. The very idea that Tomas had probably walked all over the city to find this hat warmed his heart.

"How is your drawing?", Tomas wanted to know and looked at him questioningly.

Marcus held out his Bible and waited for a response. He didn't want to hear from anyone how his pictures looked, except for Tomas. Because Tomas told him if he didn't like them and what he could do better or differently. It wasn't that Tomas could draw, but his ideas were good.

"It looks amazing, Marcus!" Tomas said, admiring the picture. "I just wish I could draw like that."

"You just have to practice."

Tomas shook his head. Marcus chuckled and pulled on his new hat. Then they got up at the same time and started back. They once again admired the city, for by this time tomorrow they would probably be a hundred miles away.

Back at the hotel, they arrived just in time for dinner. Marcus, however, took only the dessert, because there was fruit salad. Tomas opted for noodles with spinach. They again chose the table in the small garden and sat outside long after sunset.

"The stars are wonderful here," Tomas muttered, awestruck by the sky.

"The stars are wonderful everywhere, Tomas", Marcus replied with a warm smile and in his thoughts he added _As long as you are there_.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day is what every Exorcist needs at some point, right? Especially these two :)  
> Also, I like to write it when Marcus is drawing. It makes him always so calm. At least that`s what drawing is doing to me and I think it`s why Marcus started with it. Becaus he needs something to calm him, something to get all the horrific pictures out of his mind.


	13. In a Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every fairy tale starts with the famous words: Once upon a time...And so did this little fairy tale, about friends and how they became more.

*~Once upon a time...~*

 

...long ago, there lived a young miller, in a small, quiet village. The miller's name was Tomas.  
Tomas had the only Mill in the whole area and so he had a lot to do all day long. He carried bags of corn into his mill and sacks of flour out.

He loaded the flour on his handcart and later drove it into the city. There he distributed it to all who needed it. In the evening, his path took him to the old tavern in the village. He sat down at the counter and waited a few minutes. It wasn't long before the host turned up infront of him.

"What can it be today?", asked the long, lanky man, with slightly reddish hair.

"As always, you know that, Marcus", Tomas said, waiting for his beer.

When it finally stood in front of him, he smiled at Marcus and made a gesture to the chair next to him.

"Are you going to sit with me?", he asked.

"Nothing more than that", Marcus replied and sat down on the offered chair.

That's how it has always been, for years, since Marcus opened the tavern in the village. They were the best friends and both felt that, sometimes, there was more. But they had to hide behind formalities, who got on their nerves. The villagers wouldn't understand.

"Was it a hard day?"

Tomas nodded and turned the beer mug in his hands. Then he drank a big jewelry.

"It's always exhausting, but it's fun. I like to help."

"If _you_ ever need help, let me know", smiled Marcus.

Tomas nodded again. He loved to sit with him in the tavern and talk to him. Marcus always had nice words for the _spinner of mill_ , as people called him, because he gave away his flour for free and didn't sell it.

He was the only one who ever offered him help. Nevertheless, Marcus also said that he was stupid. Not because he gave away his flour, no, but because he gave it to such ungrateful people. Tomas could only smile about that, because he wouldn't stop, no matter what Marcus said. Most residents couldn't bake bread without it and would probably starve to death.

At some point, they would realize that they were ungrateful...but he didn't care. He didn't want the money and gratitude of others. He was satisfied if he could help, and he did so, without expectation of anything in return. In addition, Tomas knew the reason why he was treated so ungrateful and the next day he felt it again.

 

In the morning, Tomas went back through the village and distributed flour. This time, however, the villagers were even less friendly. It couldn't be right, that a man of his age had not found a wife yet. In secounds, he was surrounded by a bunch of people.

"What does one like you want in our village?", they shouted.

"Get out!"

At some point the first stone flew and hit Tomas on the head. He gasped in pain and held the spot. Almost expected a second stone, but it was missing. Instead, one arm was wrapped around his shoulder.

"You ungrateful pack!", he heard Marcus growl. "Tomas is bringing you flour every day, so you can bake bread and how do you thank him?"

"Marcus", Tomas muttered, giving him a warning look. "Not...they will treat you the same way."

"I'd rather be laughed off or despised by everyone, than to stand by and watch it happen anymore! "  
Marcus protested to Tomas and glared at the villagers.

"The two are in league with each other!"

"Tomas has cast a spell over Marcus!"

The villagers shouted now, and returned Marcus's gaze.

"Underexposed village idiot", he growled, pulling Tomas to his side. "We're leaving, come on."

He took Tomas by the hand and dragged him behind him, out of the crowd and away from the village until they reached his mill.

"Why did you do that, Marcus?", Tomas demanded, out of breath.

"Why?", Marcus asked, looking doubtfully at Tomas. "Should I have let them go on? The one stone has already sat in. How about Thank you _, Marcus_? "

"Thanks, Marcus", Tomas repeated and looked down, a little ashamed.

Marcus shook his head and pulled Tomas into the mill. Inside, he sat him down at the small table and, with a small bowl in his hand, went out to the well to fetch some water. When he returned, Tomas still looked guiltily at him. Marcus stood in front of him, took a rag out of his trouser pockets and dipped it in the bowl of water.

Then he started to clean the lacerate at Tomas head. They were both silent, only occasionally he heard Tomas whimper softly, when Marcus washed sand out of the wound. When he was done, he looked around for a chair, but there was no other chair in the room. So Marcus sat down on the table.

"I'm sorry...I don't often have...", Tomas faltered. "I never have any visitors...A second chair would be unnecessary."

Marcus shrugged and looked at him searchingly.

"You all right? If you're feeling sick you'll have to tell me."

Tomas looked embarrassed to the ground. It was uncomfortable for him to be so cared for. Nobody had ever done that for him.

"Why did you do that?", he asked again.

"You really want to know why?", Marcus asked the counter question.

Tomas nodded. Yes, he wanted to know at all costs why his friend had done that. It wasn't going in his head why someone would risk his existence for him.

"Because you have to help a pretty virgin in distress," Marcus grinned.

Tomas raised an eyebrow and looked at him derogatory.

"And if I'm the maiden in need, what's that making you? The Knight in shining armor?"

Marcus barked a laugh and pushed himself off of the table. He came over to Tomas and suddenly stood so close to him, that just a jug of water would have fit between them. Marcus had no understanding of the personal space, Tomas had already noticed that years ago.

"I am everything you want," he whispered, leaning down to him.

Tomas' heart beated faster and his breathing quickened. How many times had he dreamed of this moment, without expecting it to become true?

Marcus paused a few inches away from his lips, as if he didn't dare to overcome the last gap between them. He waited to see if Tomas agreed to this...Oh how Tomas agreed! He overcame the gap in seconds and let their lips literally crash together. He hugged Marcus so violently that he fell backwards and they both fell to the ground. But it didn't matter.

They kissed as if there would be no tomorrow. Like two lovers who had been separated for ages and finally found each other again. And somehow it was like that, because they had been living in the same village for years, seeing each other every day and never touching. Now they had decided not to spend a penny on the chatter of the villagers.  
"I love you, Marcus," Tomas whispered against his lips.  
"I love you too," Marcus replied, smiling.  
And they lived happily ever after.

*~ End ~*


	14. Geeking out over something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like Marcus and Tomas geeking out a bit over Marvel's Winter Soldier 

Who would have thought that Marcus Keane, Rome's best exorcist, was interested in something like the Marvel Universe? Nobody, least of all Tomas. But now he found himself in a heated discussion, in which it was about whether the Winter Soldier still had some control over his actions or not.

"He has been brainwashed a numerous times, Tomas, how should he have any control?", Marcus asked, already for the third time.

"Then why didn't he shoot Natasha in the head or in the heart, but in the shoulder? And don't say he didn't aim right! Natasha just ran straight and he was right behind her."

Marcus shook his head. Didn't he want or couldn't he understand it? Tomas quickly searched for more examples.

"Okay", he finally said. "I'm assuming Pierce ordered him to kill Captain America, so why did he leave his primary target to Hydra's idiots and run after Natasha."

"That's because she's probably the first one in years who managed to shoot him. "

Tomas snorted and took a sip from the Coke on the table in front of him. It was hopeless to discuss with Marcus. Nevertheless it was somehow fun. He hadn't had a good discussion about a Marvel character for a long time.

"The scene in the city before Fury dies ..."

"What's wrong with that?", Marcus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Simple", Tomas explained. "The Winter Soldier shoots an explosive charge under Fury's car ..."

"I know that, I saw the movie too", Marcus interrupted.

Tomas sighed. That he always had to Interrupt him, for gods sake! 

"Then you also know that the Winter Soldier walked to Fury's car and I have to say, he walked quite unhurried. He didn't run, to catch him before he even could thought of escaping, no, he walked, normal pace, and Fury had time to run away. "

"Maybe he just thought Fury was so badly injured that he can't get away?", Marcus interjected.

"I beg you, such a trained hitman would never commit that mistake!"

So it was for an hour. Tomas found more and more evidence that the Winter Soldier knew, what he was doing and that he had secretly always tried to help the good guys. Marcus, however, found lesser and lesser arguments against it. At some point he finally raised his hands, laughed and gave up. Maybe Tomas was right? Anyway, it was a nice idea. After all, he implied, that from the start, Bucky could never be completely pushed into the background.

"What do you say to the theory that Steve and Tony should be a couple?", Tomas wanted to know and looked at Marcus questioningly.

He didn't had to think for long.

"That can't be", he replied with a big grin. "After all, Steve would never cheat on Bucky, even if he thinks his partner is dead...It will take more years to accept this loss and find a new companion."

"You know that he was frozen seventy years, right?"

"I know, I'm talk about years that he is aware of, he couldn't think about it in the ice...and when he had time, more important things were on the agenda. Form example: saving the world and then Bucky has reappeared. Didn't you realize how much he fought for him? I mean, not everyone would have dropped his shield to show a Hitman, that he's his friend...even more so if that hitman has been brainwashed numerous times."

Marcus grew louder as he talked and Tomas grinned more and more. So that was an issue where Marcus could find endless arguments to confirm.

"You don't have to do any persuading, Marcus", Tomas smiled. "I also think that Steve and Bucky were a couple and also that they will be together again."

They smiled at each other, which was the sign that the discussion round was over. But one thing was for sure: Now that Tomas knew that Marcus was interested in the Marvel movies, they would certainly having such discussions more often.


	15. Teaching the other person something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Marcus/Peter Story 

He did not know exactly what he was getting himself into. Peter had offered to teach him to sail and he had agreed. He had somehow hoped, that Peter would forget it, but he didn't do that favor to Marcus.

So it happened that he stood on a boat at Thursday night and felt like an idiot. The thing was _theoretically_ pretty simple. Driving and steering, like a car, and yet it didn't feel like it. Especially not, as Peter stood behind him andeyed him. Marcus could feel his gaze on his whole body.

"Do you have to stare at me like that?", he asked, rolling his eyes as Peter laughed.

"I want to know if you listened earlier!"

He came closer and put a hand on Marcus's shoulder.

"So, what first?"

"Turn the key."

That was the easy part. He grabbed the key, and started the engine.

With a grumble, the boat came to life. Peter patted his shoulder, as if he had just done the most amazing thing in the world.

"And now?" Peter asked.

"To give gas."

But Marcus was not sure if he wanted that. He remembered his first driving lesson with a car...and to scrap a boat, in the middle of a lake, in whatever way, was the last thing he wanted.

"You can't really do anything wrong", said Peter, taking his hand and putting it on the throttle.

"That's what my driving teachet said, too, and ten seconds later I set the car up against the wall of the house."

"See, that's the advantage of a boat, there are no houses here."

Peter already pushed the lever forward and the boat moved slowly.

"Not so hard, right?"

Marcus just snorted and grabbed the wheel. They just drove straight for a while, until Peter told him he had to turn left, if he didn't want to hit the rocks. Marcus did what he said and became a bit braver. He gave a little more gas and dared over time more and more.

"See, it wasn't that hard", Peter said smiling as they dropped anchor.

"True", Marcus grinned. "But I still prefer driving a car."


	16. Needing each other

Every exorcism was different. Sometimes the demons were strong, sometimes weak. Once they chose Marcus as victim of their visions and then Tomas. They tried to incite the two exorcists against each other and then one or the other demon succeeded in a few cases. But they had never experienced anything like what the demon had done to them the day before.

It was a little girl, maybe eight or nine years old. The demon had already taken possession of her for four days. Tomas and Marcus had tied the little one to her bed and started their work.

The demon didn't react at anything, neither the prayers nor the speaking in other languages, holy water made the body just twitch...And then it happened. They had irritated it so much that it let out a burst of energy and hurled Tomas and Marcus against the nearest wall.

Cursing, Marcus scrambled to his feet and looked over at Tomas. He was lying on the ground, blood constantly streaming from a wound on his head, his eyes reflected unbearable pain.

"Tomas!", he shouted. "Everything will be alright, stay calm!"

He didn't move...Couldn't. Marcus wanted to go to him, but couldn't move neihter. He saw Tomas lifted in the air and couldn't do anything about it.

Tomas gritted his teeth as his body moved on its own. He was carried to the middle of the room and remained there for a moment.

Marcus stared at the demon standing laughing in the middle of the room. Then Tomas flew past him again and crashed into the wall. He gave a stifled cry and dropped to his knees. As he coughed, blood dripped from his mouth.

"Marcus...", he gasped. "Something's wrong..."

He sounded like a child who couldn't find an explanation for his pain.

"Something is piercing my chest...I can barely breathe."

"Sit down, everything will be fine", said Marcus calmly.

But his heart was racing like crazy! Tomas spat blood and something was piercing in his chest...He had broken his ribs and at least one of them pierced his lungs. Marcus looked back at the demon.

"Release him, or you'll regret it!", he roared in hatred. 

This monster had hurt Tomas. It would pay for that! He would fight this demon by all means and drive it out!

"You want me to let him go?", whispered the voice, which was too old for this little girl. "Are you sure?"

As she spoke Tomas was thrown forward and slammed his head against an iron bar that served as a support in the dilapidated room. This time he didn't scream, he didn't move anymore, just lay on the ground, staring at Marcus with wet eyes. His mouth opened, but instead of words, only a torrent of blood came out.

"No, stop!" Marcus cried desperately.

The demon laughed and Tomas was lifted up again.

"You said I should let him go...but not how", it chuckled.

Tomas gave Marcus a pleading look. Marcus tried to move, but he was frozen! He couldn't even move a finger. Then Tomas suddenly started to scream and Marcus immediately saw why. His shirt was suddenly soaked in blood on his stomach and it was getting more and more. It was like someone, or rather something, was slitting Tomas from his stomach to his throat.

"Tomas! No!", Marcus screamed desperately and threw himself against the invisible shackles.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he felt as if he was dying himself, when Tomas' lifeless body hit the ground. He wanted to went to him, to hold him in his arms, but he still could not move. Then he realized something: There was no reality in which one suddenly couldn't move at all...Unless one had had an accident and the impact against the wall hadn't been that bad. It was all a trick!

"That's not real, you bastard played me something! Tomas is still alive!"

"Not for long!", chuckled the demon and bared its foul teeth.

"Let him go!" Marcus yelled so violently that the demon's illusion broke.

Quickly he looked around the room and discovered Tomas next to him. His friend sat cross-legged and stared into the distance. His eyes were fixed on something that only existed in his head.

 

"Marcus!", shouted Tomas as he got up, after they had hit the wall. "Marcus stop that!"

Marcus had gotten up too and grabbed a piece of broken glass lying on the floor. Now Tomas had to see how he slit his left arm with it. Tomas wanted to run to him, but he didn't get far. He was horrified to find that around his left leg was looping a chain, anchored in the ground. He couldn't reach Marcus.

"Marcus!"

But the he didn't respond to him. He continued to slit his arm. Behind him stood the demon, laughing with the voice of the girl.

"You can't help it, Tomasito", it purred. "Marcus is under my control."

"No...no, you could never do that!"

"Look at him!"

Tomas wiped the tears from his eyes and studied Marcus. His eyes stared into empty space, his movements were erratic...He looked like a doll hanging from strings.

"Please, Marcus", Tomas sobbed. "Please, stop it...Stop it!"

But Marcus didn't seem to hear him. Blood ran down his arm in torrents and eventually Tomas could no longer see any difference between cuts and uninjured skin. Then Marcus took the shard in the other hand and continued on the right arm.

It wasn't long before he staggered menacingly and dropped to his knees. The blood loss demanded its tribute. Tomas pulled at the chain on his leg, but it didn't help. He couldn't reach Marcus.

"Should I release him?", the demon purred. "Put an end to everything?"

"Yes, let him ..."

Tomas stopped as he realized what he had just said. A second later, Marcus raised the shard to his throat.

"No, no! Stop!", Tomas looked in panic from Marcus to the demon and back. "You have to fight it, Marcus! Please, don't do that! "

But he couldn't stop him. Marcus slowly slit his throat and looked Tomas in the eye. He had the feeling to go crazy! He couldn't get to Marcus and even if, he couldn't help him anymore! Tomas screamed and howled and the demon laughed, while Marcus lay on the ground, twitching and choking on his own blood.

"Tomas, come on, wake up! Tomas!"

Marcus had taken Tomas out of the room to the guest room, which the family had provided to them. He had grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. Nevertheless, he came back only slowly from the illusion. His face was streaming with tears, he was shaking all over, his hands were clenched into fists. Marcus hesitated for a moment, and than he gave Tomas a slight slap.

Tomas gasped and for the first time in half an hour his eyes focused on Marcus.

"M...Marcus?", he whispered in disbelief.

The next moment he threw himself at him and wrapped his arms around him. Marcus could hear him crying. He held him tight and ran a hand through his hair. Tomas' body was shaken by sobs and he held Marcus so tight that he was sure he would find bruises later on. But he couldn't care less about that.

He held Tomas tight, until he calmed down. Then he pushed him a bit away and looked at him softly.

"No matter what you saw," Marcus said gently. "It wasn't real, the demon just cheated us.Do you hear? It was not real."

"You...You died", stammered Tomas. "Marcus, I thought I was going crazy, I thought...I thought I'd lost you...I need you! You killed yourself, you cut your arms and then your throat."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tomas, not without you", Marcus explained, taking his face between his hands and kissing him gently. "I need you too."

"Don't leave me alone", Tomas sobbed against his lips.

"I won't."

"Marcus?"

Marcus realized that Tomas wasn't quite back from the illusion. He had to be careful with him and still bring him back quickly.

"Yes?"

"Please stay with me."

"I'm not leaving."

He gave him a long kiss on the mouth. Then he kissed his forehead, his cheek and his neck. Marcus lay down and pulled Tomas with him. He lay down ontop of Marcus and snuggled his head into the gap between Marcus head and shoulder.

"I need you," he murmured, kissing Marcus neck.

"Me too," he replied, holding him tightly against him.

It took an hour until Tomas was finally back and Marcus didn't have to assure him every third second, that he stayed with him. When Tomas stopped asking, Marcus thought he had fallen asleep. But then Tomas whispered:

"I'm sorry...I...I don't know..."

"It's all right, Tomas, you can't help it, the demon was in control of us", Marcus said reassuringly. "The main thing is, that you feel better."

"Thank you."

He kissed his neck again, and Marcus ran a hand through his hair. How much he would like to continue now, if Tomas wanted it too. But he knew that it would be better for both of them to sleep.

"Sleep, Tomas, you need that now", whispered Marcus, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"You too," he muttered sleepily.

"Yes," Marcus chuckled. "Me too, I love you."

"I love you too."

And it didn't take ten minutes for them to fall asleep.


	17. Washing something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I couldn't post yesterday, because I had literally no free time until I went to bed and then I was too sleepy to write something

It was eleven o'clock at night, eleven! And Tomas had nothing better to do, than to stop at a laundrette. He had decided to wash their entire clothes and when Tomas said entire, he meant entire. So it happened that he and Marcus sat naked (okay almost naked, except for their underpants) on the uncomfortable chairs of the laundrette and waited for their clothes to be washed...Marcus was sure that ist would take hours.

In another situation and a different room, he would have enjoyed watching Tomas (remind you, only in underpants!) trying to get the washing machine started, which he had selected. He switched it on and off, pressed buttons and became more and more desperate because that thing just didn't want to start. After ten minutes of this spectacle, it was enough for Marcus.

He put on one of his shoes again, went over to Tomas and pushed him aside, admittedly a little rough and impatient. Then he gave the machine a strong kick, but nothing happened.

"You can't solve any problem by violence", reproved Tomas  and just wanted to push back on one of the buttons, when the washing machine started with a low growl.

"But most", Marcus grinned, returning to his uncomfortable chair.

He squatted and watched the laundry wash. Tomas sat next to him and read through a newspaper.

"Didn't think that a jammed priest like you, would sit only in panties in a public laundrette", said Marcus after some time had passes in silence.

"I do something that you don't expect of me, believe me", Tomas replied, sticking out his tongue.

"For example?"

"For example ...", Tomas began, but had to think for a moment, which offered Marcus further attack surface.

"Well, I really wouldn't expect this", he said sarcastically.

"Idiot", growled Tomas, patting his shoulder playfully.

Now they both laugh. The situation was quite strange. Marcus, who was always ready to make nonsense and show more of himself, felt uncomfortable sitting in public linke this and Tomas, the jammed one of them, didn't seem to mind.  
It took them an hour and a half to wash their clothes. Then they loaded it into a dryer. That meant, Tomas did it. Because Marcus refusedstrictly to join in something so unnecessary.

"How else did you always wash your clothes?" Tomas finally asked, coming back to Marcus.

A few drops of water on his chest distracted Marcus briefly as they ran down, to his belly button. He had long forgotten the question, before he could tear himself away from the sight.

"What?", he asked and looked Tomas somewhat irritated in the eyes.

"How you have always washed, I wanted to know", he repeated.

"Oh...in the shower or bath...depending on what the hotels had", Marcus explained. "And before you ask, I've got everything clean, if you're on the road for so long, like me, you learn that."

"All the blood, too?"

Marcus bit back a laugh, because Tomas was still of the opinion that one couldn't wash blood properly from the clothes. Marcus thought that _Tomas_ couldn't wash out the blood. It was not hard for him, but his partner didn't want to know about his tricks, so he kept them to himself.

Another hour later, Tomas brought their clothes to a small metal table, where Marcus was already waiting. He'd let himself be convinced, at least to help fold it. But first of all, they picked out the clothes they had been wearing for the day and got dressed again. After that, it continued with the folding. That meant Tomas folded his clothes, Marcus simply stuffed them into his nato-green backpack and grimaced when Tomas made a stupid comment.

"The moth catcher is definitely yours! ", Tomas laughed suddenly and tossed Marcus one of his shirts, which was covered with holes.

"Yup, and the self-mutilated shirt is yours", he replied, tossing one of Tomas' shirts back, which he himself had cut off the sleeves.

They both giggled. One stuffed the shirt into the backpack, the other folded his and put it carefully in his suitcase. Half an hour later, they left the laundrette together. Marcus threw his backpack on the back seat of the truck, Tomas put your suitcase in the footwell of the back seat. Then they got in. Marcus took over the driving, as he had no desire for another surprise visit in any other facility like these. When they had already driven a few minutes, Marcus suddenly started to giggle. Tomas raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I'm just glad they didn't had an iron, otherwise we'd probably still be in the laundrette!"


	18. One of them is sick

Everything started when Marcus disappeared without a sound. When he wasn't home at half past ten, at night, Tomas started to worry about him. He put on his jacket and went out to look for him. He walked around the city for over two hours and, to make it worse, it also started to rain. When he got back home he was wet to the bones. He took off his dripping jacket and just left it lying in the hallway, on the floor. After that he wanted to go to the bathroom, but was stopped halfway.

"Where have you been?", Marcus' voice came from the living room.

Tomas paused and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Where I've been?", he asked angrily. "I've been looking for you! For two hours! Damn Marcus, I was worried! Where have you been?!"

"Shopping", Marcus replied, holding up a six-pack of beer.  
"A six-pack of freaking...", Tomas raised his hands in disbelief and slightly anger and ran to the bathroom.

All he could hear from Marcus, before he slammed the door shut, was a "Sorry, sweetheart!"

 

The next morning Tomas woke up as a strong cough shook his whole body. Immediately he sat upright and crumpled up in the next moment. He had to cough for a few minutes, until he could breathe normally again. Then he got up to get some water. But he didn't succeed. The moment his legs were supposed to carry his body weight, he felt dizzy and he fell to the floor.

Not two seconds later, his bedroom door opened and light flooded into the dark room. Marcus stood in the door and looked at him startled. He quickly came over to him and pulled Tomas to his feet.

"Everything okay?", he asked and looked at Tomas.

"Yeah...Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

Marcus carefully sat him down on the bed and put a hand to his forehead. He pulled it back with a sigh.

"You have a fever."

A sober statement, as Tomas expected from Marcus.

Marcus pushed him back onto the mattress and disappeared from the room. Sighing, he sank back into the pillows and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before Marcus came back and pressed something cold to his lips. Tomas realized only a few moments later that it was a glass of water. He drank it greedily and looked gratefully at Marcus.

"You stay in bed today," he said, putting a bottle of water on the bedside table.

Then he left the room again. Tomas felt lonely but didn't want to stop Marcus. He knew the older man was not the guy for nursing someone. He didn't get to see much of him all day. To Marcus defense: Tomas slept almost all day long.

But in the evening he woke up with a terrible headache. He pressed his hands against his head and struggled not to cry. Suddenly hands where put over his and made him flinch. He opened his eyes and saw Marcus sitting on the bed next to him.

"Headache?", he asked.

"Hmm..."

"Let me help", he said, pulling Tomas hands off his head.

Carefully, he began to massage Tomas temples. He couldn't decide if he should lean in Marcus' touch or retreat from it. It did well and caused more pain at the same time. But over time, his headache got better and Tomas closed his eyes again.

"But don't get used to it", muttered Marcus, but something in his voice sounded soft and worried.

He stayed with Tomas until his headache had almost disappeared and Marcus disappeared with it. Tomas drifted back into his restless sleep. It didn't take long for him to drift into dreams...Fever dreams....Dreams that were impossible to grasp for him and yet they made him breathless, let him whimper and scream. Tomas only remembered some red, different faces, including that of Olivia, his Abuelita...And Marcus. He remembered flames...screams...blood...

Then there were cool hands on his hot forehead and a voice calling his name...bringing him back from his dreams.

"Everything's fine, Tomas, that's the fever", he heard the voice say."

Marcus?"

"I'm here, love. Everything's fine. Here, take these", he handed Tomas two pills and held another glass of water to his lips.

The bed lowered slightly as Marcus sat down.

"Make room," he added, and as Tomas slid sideways, Marcus joined him in the bed.

He carefully put his arm around his shoulders and held him close.

"Sleep, you'll be better tomorrow."

Tomas gladly accepted the soothing embrace, even enjoyed it. He even cuddled up to Marcus. For the first time in the last few days, he didn't care what it looked like. He didn't care, that it was forbidden for them. It didn't matter, that he was ashamed of those feelings during the day.

Marcus stroked his hair and over his back. Tomas even thought he felt his lips against his forehead, but later he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

Marcus was still with him in the morning. One hand was tangled in his hair, the other was firmly wrapped around his waist. He seemed to sleep peacefully, but immediately opened his eyes as Tomas moved slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Tomas muttered apologetically.

"Didn't sleep", Marcus replied softly. "How are you?"

"A little better, the pills really help."

"I'm glad."

"And ...", Tomas paused, but pulled all his courage thogether and added. "You also help me."

"I'm really glad", Marcus repeated, this time in a softer voice.

 

The following days, Tomas got to see a very different side of Marcus Keane. He cared for him like a child. He kept asking how he was doing. Brought him water, home-cooked soup, tea, medicine...Everything he needed and more. If Marcus wasn't moving around in the house, he sat next to Tomas' bed and drew or read. Or he sat with Tomas and stroked his back. He did everything to make him feel better.

"Why are you doing that for me?", Tomas wanted to know, when he was  finally sitting at the kitchen table again for the first time in six days.

"Because...Because you got sick because of me, you searched for me and caught the cold."

"Yeah...", Tomas laughed and had to cough slightly. "Yes, the next time you look for me and caught the cold."

"Only if you treat me so lovingly too."

"Oh, otherwise you are not looking for me?"

Marcus shook his head and put a cup of tea on the table in front of Tomas.

"I will not catch a cold if nobody takes care of me...What do you think, why I wasn't sick all those years?"

"Because you were alone?"

Marcus nodded, his face grave.

"But you are not alone anymore."

"No, love. No, I'm not."

They smiled at each other and both knew that they wouldn't be alone anymore.


	19. Spoiling the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday, but we where at a barbecue until 2am and at the time I came home, I was dead xD

It was never easy when demons took possession of children. In this case too, but Marcus was in good spirits. The little boy, Timmy was his name, didn’t seem to have been under the control of the demon for long. Nevertheless, the creature defended itself by all means and tricks against the exorcists. His favorite method was to force the poor child to vomit. Marcus saw the signs pretty quickly and was always out of reach. For Tomas it was a constant learning process. Marcus told him that an exorcism always looked dirty, and Tomas replied that he knew that _very well, thank you_. After all, he had seen how Casey had looked after three days, then four…and in the end, smeared with blood, snot, vomit and even pus. That poor girl. Nevertheless, it was disgusting to night to wash the puke from the clothes and the face or hair every night. He always stank, as if he hadn’t showered for three weeks straight and to make it worse: Marcus found the whole thing quite amusing.

Tomas somehow understood him as well. They both clung to every joke, anything that made them laugh, and if it was just puked clothes, then Tomas couldn’t help it. They needed that. The jokes, the laughter, the little puns, otherwise the darkness would eventually win and they couldn’t allow that.

It took six days for them to finally expel the demon and Timmy was free again. The little one had to go to the hospital for surveillance. He was dehydrated and had a few other injuries, but he would survive well and then he had his whole life ahead of him. Tomas and Marcus were sure he could handle everything well. Timmy's parents took good care of the boy and had been looking for a suitable psychiatrist. Everything would be fine.

Marcus was in a very good mood, on the way back to their motel. He kept joking and laughed when his friend responded. So it didn’t surprise Tomas that he could hear loud music, when he came out of the shower. Smiling, he dried himself off and listened as Marcus sang along loudly. He loved to hear Marcus sing! His deep, rumbling voice was made for it. Tomas wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to their small room. What he saw was something he had never seen before! Marcus not only heard music and sang along, no, he danced too. Grinning, Tomas stood in the door watching Marcus hopping and dancing around the room, until he realized he had a spectator.

"Come, dance with me!", he said with a chuckle, without even stopping for a moment.

"Better not," he replied with a laugh.

But as always, Marcus didn’t let count a no. He came over to Tomas, reached for his hand and pulled him further into the middle of the room. Then he started dancing again, only this time he was holding Tomas hands.

"I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance! What if my towel falls off? ", Tomas asked and tried to stop, because he already felt that the towel slipped.

"Then drop it", Marcus laughed cockily. "I can touch on my body, what you have on yours."

Then he hesitated briefly and Tomas could already see from his expression that he had an idea. But if he would like the idea, was a other question. A mischievous grin came to his face and Tomas suspected nothing good.

"Don't you dare, Marcus!", he shouted, freeing himself from his grip...or at least trying.

Marcus, however, had already grabbed him tight and turned with him. Laughing, Tomas tried to get away from him, but he didn’t allow it. The whole thing ended, with Marcus throwing Tomas face-first on one of the beds. The next moment he knelt over him and looked down at him with a grin.

"What should I not dare, darling?", he asked, leaning forward and kissing Tomas directly between his shoulder blades.

" _That_...you know we don’t have time for that", Tomas protested.

"We have all the time in the world."

Marcus’ lips stroked Tomas skin while he talked and chased a shiver down his spine. How much he would have loved to give in, but he couldn’t. They had to get out of the city. It was always like that...Marcus's lips wandered down his spine and successfully drove every thought out of his head.

"The pastor of this city keeps the police from our neck, if they even look for us. He is an old friend and is doing me the favor. He'll tell them that two suspicious men took the highway east and that they were in a hurry", Marcus explained, placing a kiss directly into the spot above his butt.

"And you mean that’ll keep the police from searching in the city."

Marcus' weight shifted back to his butt and Tomas really needed to put all his willpower together to stay calm.

"Why should they look for us? The family called us and helped us. The neighbors didn’t notice..."

"And what if they have?"

Marcus sighed and leaned forward again. This time his lips were on Tomas' ear.

"You worry too much”, he whispered. "Just enjoy it, if I want to spoil you."

The last sentence broke Tomas' remaining resistance and he closed his eyes to show Marcus that he was beaten. Marcus sat on Tomas butt again and looked at him for a moment. Then he reached for his friend's arms and laid them loosely beside his body.

"What are you doing?", Tomas wanted to know, then and turned his head so he could see Marcus.

But he simply put his finger to his lips and smirked. Tomas rolled his eyes and closed them again. The next moment he could feel Marcus hands on his shoulders and how he started to massage them. Tomas realized only then, how tense he was. Marcus' massage hurt for the first few moments, so strained were his shoulders. It took a few minutes for Tomas to really relax and not feel like his shoulders would snap off at any moment.

"You like that, huh?", Marcus asked with a soft rumble in his voice. He had noticed very well, that Tomas mind drifted more and more and he relaxed more.

"Yes," came the half-murmured, half-gasped reply from Tomas.

The minutes passed and Marcus had slowly but surely massaged every knot out of his muscles. When he finished with Tomas shoulders, his hands moved over his back. Tomas felt as if his body was going up in flames. It was so good to feel the older man's strong hands on his back. Marcus took his time to really massage every muscle part. When he arrived at a point on the lower back, which was also particularly tense, he put all attention to it and stroked away the tension. When it started to feel good, Tomas let out a loud moan. Immediately he opened his eyes in shock and put a hand over his mouth. He shouldn’t be embarrassed...didn’t had to. Marcus knew how his moan sounded, just as Tomas knew how Marcus groaning sounded and yet his cheeks got hot and he was blushing.

"Am I that good?", Marcus asked, laughing.

"Better", Tomas muttered.

By all accounts, Marcus hadn’t noticed that he was blushing. Tomas prayed that it stayed that way, because his friend was only too happy to joke about it.

"Tomasito, your cheeks are red like a tomato", he heard the amused comment and rolled his eyes. "You were so lost in thought that you didn’t hear your moaning and groaning before, right?"

Now he opened his eyes and turned his head. Marcus was still sitting on his butt, grinning at him now.

"What?", Tomas asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I already thought that you would like it, if I spoil you a bit and treat you with a massage. But not that you like it that much."

Tomas bit his lip. Yes, he really liked it a lot. He could just imagine something better, with which Marcus could spoil him too. Marcus seemed to be able to read thoughts again, because he slide from Tomas butt on his thighs and his grin was already lewd.

"Maybe I should spoil you differently too", he muttered, letting his hands slide under Tomas body and under the towel, which was still wrapped around his hips. "You would like that too, right?"

"Fuck, yes", and this time Tomas didn’t blush as he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the thought of Marcus dancing around the room, so lost in his singing that he doesn't realise that Tomas is standing in the door and watching him xD


	20. Shopping

Right from the start, Tomas had noticed one thing about Marcus. He didn't have many clothes and the ones he owned were old and worn. They belonged to him and suited him very well. But Tomas wondered if he didn't even want to have new clothes. When he asked Marcus' that question, he only laughed.

"New clothes?", he looked at him, as if Tomas had admitted to being possessed by a demon. "We have no money for that, Tomas. Besides, I like my old ones a lot."  


Tomas nodded, but knew that this thought wouldn't leave him alone. After all, he liked to care about Marcus. So he made a plan to persuade him to buy new clothes and if it was just one new shirt and pants.

 

"Come on, come on", saidTomas, when they finally arrived in the city.

Tomas had immediately run up to the stores and only noticed after a few moments, that Marcus wasn't following him. He was leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I still don't understand why I have to go with you, if you want to buy new clothes", he grumbled, but pushed himself away from the car and went to Tomas.  


"Because I don't want to go alone and also need someone to advise me."  


"I should advise you? Well then good luck."

Tomas grinned inwardly, because Marcus really didn't seem to notice anything of his plan. They went to the first shop and Tomas immediately started looking for clothes. Marcus stood a little lost beside him and stared holes in the air. Tomas could see that he was scratching at the cuticles of his thumb and was pretty sure that it was about to start bleeding. Marcus was visibly uncomfortable and Tomas wondered if it had been right to persuade him to come here. But now it was too late. If he said he didn't want to shopping anymore or didn't find anything, Marcus would make jokes about him all night long. But maybe he could still manage it, that Marcus would have at least a little fun. He grabbed some clothes he wanted to try on and took Marcus by the hand.

He stiffened for a moment and stared at their hands...He had to get used to the fact that Tomas didn't mind doing this in public. Then Tomas pulled him to the dressing rooms. He was pushed into one of the big armchairs, which stood in front of the cabins and saw how Tomas disappeared in one. Chewing his lip, Marcus looked around. He didn't like shopping. The salesmen always looked at him as if he were the biggest bum and the shops were too cluttered. Normally he only entered it when it was absolutely necessary and that was rarely the case. But he couldn't refuse any wishes from Tomas. At that moment, he hadn't thought he would really enjoy the day.

It all started when Tomas came out of the dressing room and wore a pair of short jeans and a shirt from which he left open the  top buttons . He put his hands on his hips and smiled at Marcus.  


"How do you like that? ", he wanted to know.  


"Not too daring for a priest?", Marcus asked sarcastically.  


Tomas stuck out his tongue and disappeared back into the cabin. Giggling, Marcus shook his head and waited to see what would come next. Tomas' second outfit consisted of cargo pants and a Hawaiian shirt. Marcus had to gather all his willpower so that he didn't start to laugh loudly and failed miserably!  


"You look like a wannabe surfer!", he laughed.   


Tomas also had to grin. Not because of the outfit, but because Marcus had fun with the whole thing. His heart jumped as he saw how deliciously amused Marcus was. Four other outfits followed, which Marcus found very amusing. Then Tomas put on a simple black v-neck T-shirt and a pair of tight jeans...Nothing fancy and yet there was no stupid remark from Marcus. He didn't smile at the clothes either. No, his gaze seemed to be trapped by something and Tomas was sure it was the V-neck, that showed some of his chest hair.

In fact, Marcus was trapped by this sight. Immediately a memory flooded into his mind, which was only two days old. A memory in which Tomas lay in bed, only in boxer shorts and Marcus beside him, also in shorts and a black top. His hand had wandered over Tomas body and had stroked through the soft hair on his chest. How he would like to do it again. But before he could say or do anything, Tomas had disappeared back into the cabin. This time it took a little longer for him to open the curtain again and show Marcus what he was wearing. His breath stopped. Again, it was not a special outfit...on the contrary. It was just a pair of shorts, nothing else. And this _nothing else_ made Marcus' breath stop.

Tomas Ortega, seen only in shorts, in the daylight and then in a department store, almost felt like a sin. What was totaly a sin in any case, was Marcus' thoughts, which he quickly suppressed before they became a problem.  


"So I keep those too", Tomas grinned. "Watch out, you're about to drool."  


Marcus' cheeks turned red and his face suddenly became hot. Had he stared at him so much? That wasn't intended! He opened his mouth to apologize, but Tomas cut him off immediately.  


"If you apologize, you'll sleep on the couch for the next two weeks", he said, his expression serious.

Marcus lowered his eyes. He didn't want to...He was almost addicted to being in the same bed with Tomas. They did nothing except kissing and explore each other's bodies with their hands. But it was enough. God, it was enough! Marcus never wanted to miss that feeling again. Tomas' warmth under his hand and the sound of his breath. Yes, he was addicted to it. To his soft skin...From which he had apparently decided to show a lot today. The curtain of the cabin was pushed open again and this time Tomas was only in underpants in front of him...tight, black underpants.

"Tomas!", gasped Marcus, startled, and looked around quickly.   


But they seemed to be the only ones in the room and that was a good thing.  


"How do you like them?", Tomas grinned and turned.

That was Marcus' death...He would die, peaceful and happy, for he had seen Tomas Ortega in underpants, which left absolutely no room for imagination and didn't have to.  


"You're killing me", he growled, dropping his head back.  


"I hope not", laughed Tomas and disappeared again.   


"If you don't have any clothes on next, I'll be leaving right away!", shouted Marcus, putting his arm over his eyes.  


"You would like that!" Tomas replied with a laugh.

Oh and how he would...But not here and not now. Later maybe...If he dared. Marcus was still not sure when and if he could cross this fine line between deep friendship and love and desire. Did he even influence Thomas so much, that he replaced his friendship with love, even if he wasn't really in love with Marcus? Heshook his head again to dispel those thoughts as well. Tomas had told him several times that this wasn't the case and that he reciprocated Marcus feeling of free will.  


"Earth to Marcus! Are you still among us? ", Tomas voice suddenly burst out, tearing him out of his thoughts.  


"What? Yes...yes I am", he murmured and sat up right again.

Tomas was wearing his own clothes again and was just coming over to him.  


"Ready?", Marcus asked.  


"Jap."  


Together they went to the cash register. Tomas bought the shirt with the v-neck, the shorts and the underpants. Smiling, he paid while Marcus stood beside him, with red cheeks. When they left the store, Tomas rallied to Marcus and strolled back to the car.  


"Do you know what?", Tomas laughingly asked, as they were on the way back to his apartment. "Actually, I planned to buy _you_ something new to wear."

"Well, nothing has come of that, eh?"  


"No...although you also have something from my new clothes."  


Briefly, the two looked at each other and Marcus felt again, that his cheeks were hot. It was true, but did Tomas have to say it so openly? On the other hand, who should hear it here? They sat alone in a car. Smiling, Marcus closed his eyes. He had to stop worrying so much and just enjoy the time with Tomas. Yes, he that was, what he had to do!


	21. Buying flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this chapter completely different, but it took its own turn

They had done it! Casey was freed and the demon defeated. Tomas was happy for her. Now she could live her life in peace and his own life would return to normalcy.

But a soft voice in the back of his head whispered to him, that maybe he didn't want that. Not for the reason that he was looking for the thrill of an exorcism and, to be honest, not for the reason that he could help others. No...The reason lay on his couch, curled up like a dog and murmuring softly while he slept. Marcus was the reason. He hadn't laughed that much before he meet this man, and he was sure he wouldn't do it any more when he left.

Tomas had asked him to stay, but Marcus had just laughed.

"I'm not supposed to stay in one place, Tomas," he had said, laying a hand on his neck. "It would be fine....For maybe two weeks, after that I would annoy you so much that you throw me out, believe me. If I have nothing to do, I'm unbearable."

He had shaken his head and said that he would never do that.

"Yes...That's the way it always is."

And now Tomas was sitting by the door to his bedroom, listening to Marcus' calm breath, which was barely audible from the living room.

 _One more night_ , thought Tomas. _One more night, then I will never be able to listen to this soothing sound again._

He sat and listened, taking in the soft sound like a beautiful melody, until he finally fell asleep.

 

A hand on his cheek awakened him and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Marcus' ice-blue, amused glittering eyes.

"What are you doing here?", Marcus asked, his hand still on Tomas's cheek.

"No idea", he lied. "I must have sleep walked..."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. He knew he was lying, but said nothing. Instead, his hand disappeared from Tomas' cheek and he held it out, to help him to his feet.

"I made breakfast", he said and disappeared from the room so Tomas could change.

He would miss that, too. He hated having breakfast alone and loved that he didn't had to do it in the past week. If Marcus left...who would he eat with? Tomas remembered more and more things that he no longer wanted to do alone. No longer sitting alone on his sofa in the evenings, no longer walking alone through the city...No longer holding his Mass without Marcus sitting in the back row, occasionally rolling his eyes or making weird or funny faces. He didn't want to be alone in his apartment anymore...

"Are you okay, Tomas?", Marcus' voice tore him from his thoughts.

"Why?", he asked, wondered that Marcus had come back to his bedroom to check on him.

"Because you're crying, darling, that's why", he replied softly. "What's happening?"

In fact, now that Marcus said it, Tomas could feel tears on his cheeks. He quickly wiped his face with his shirt and shook his head.

"It's all right...", he was looking for an explanation. "Just the aftermath of my dream...Don't worry."

Marcus didn't look convinced, but left the room.

"Hurry up, or your coffee will be cold."

Tomas nodded silently, changed and went to the kitchen. They had breakfast together and then Marcus had to go somewhere, but he didn't said where. Tomas didn't really care either, and yet he would have liked to know. He didn't ask, but instead walked to the kitchen window to look down to the street. Marcus was already walking away, towards the city center.

 _Tomorrow you will see the same picture, only with the certainty that he will never come back,_  Tomas thought and already felt tears in his eyes again.

He decided to buy Marcus a farewell present and set off for the city. It took a long time for him to find something that he considered worthy for his friend. The fact that he just found it at a jeweler made him smile a bit.

He had been thinking to buy Marcus flowers, tight from the start. But on a journey they would hamper him and they would rot quickly.

At the jeweler, however, he found flowers that would never wither. The stone looked like Amber, was as big as the hand of a child, and inside was a twig of forget-me-nots. He saw the stone and was immediately convinced that it was the right gift for Marcus. He went in and bought the stone. The jeweler looked at him smiling and wanted to know _for whom a priest would buy such a beautiful gift._

"For a very important person", Tomas replied and left the shop.

The whole way back he considered how he should give Marcus the stone. He was sure he wouldn't accept it if he just gave it to him as a gift. But how else would he pass it? He thought about it all day.

It wasn't until the evening, when Marcus finally returned home, that he found a way. His hand closed tightly around the stone in his trouser pocket as Marcus gets into the kitchen and sits down next to him.

"You didn't had to wait with the dinner", he said with a smile.

"But I wanted to have dinner with you one last time", Tomas replied.

Marcus smile softened. He looked at him silently for a moment, then laid a hand on Tomas' arm.

"You'll get over it and quickly forget me...Like everyone else whose way I've crossed at some point," he said, still smiling...A sad smile, Tomas thought.

"I will not ..."

"It's alright, let's eat."

Tomas bit his lip. Did Marcus have such a low opinion of himself? He would never forget him...Never!

After dinner, they sit down on the couch again, talk about everything and nothing and drink beer. It was getting late until Tomas' eyes fall close and Marcus carried him to his bed. Smiling, he covered him and looked at him for a moment.

He would miss him, but it was like he had told Tomas. If he had nothing to do, he would become restless and grim, he would make life difficult for Tomas, only to see how far he could go. Besides, Tomas would quickly find someone else with his looks. Of course it would always have to be a secret, after all, he was a priest, but that didn't mean he had to follow all the rules. Surely women and men were lining up to break the rules of the church with him. He didn't need _him_. Marcus hesitated. When did he start to see Tomas' behavior as more than friendship? Now it was really time to leave. But one night he would still spend on the couch and they would have one last breakfast together. So Marcus had time to memorize Tomas face, because he was sure that he wouldn't forget the spanish sunshine so quickly.

Marcus went back to the living room, lay down on the couch and listened to the quiet breathing of Tomas. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. During the night he woke up as Tomas walked through the living room. But Marcus had quickly gotten used to the Factor that Tomas didn't sleep through. He went to the bathroom, to the kitchen to get something to drink, into the hall because he was looking for something in his jacket, once more into the kitchen, and then sneaked through the living room to his bedroom again. When the door closed, Marcus had already fallen asleep again.

 

The next morning Tomas was awakened again by Marcus. He was sitting at his bedside with a hand on his cheek. Sleepy, he leaned into the touch and regretted it a moment later, because Marcus pulled away immediately when he felt it.

  
"Breakfast is ready", he murmured and Tomas could hear him leave the room.

He couldn't get up yet...had to gather his courage to start this day. For a moment he thought if he lay down, that day would never begin and Marcus would never go. But that was childish and he knew that. Marcus would go either way and he would rather spend a nice morning with him. So Tomas got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen.

On the table were two cups of coffee and a pan, with scrambled eggs and fried bacon. Bread lay in a small basket next to it and also two different kinds of jam. Tomas' heart contracted painfully and became warm at the same time. Oh how would he miss that!  
Marcus was already sitting at the table smiling at him.

"Slept well?", he wanted to know.

"Better than yesterday," Tomas replied.

"Good."

It took a moment for them to make a real conversation. But not only Tomas faked his serenity and happiness. Marcus was also sad to leave this house and especially Tomas. But the life of an exorcist was like that. He never stayed in one place for long and love had no place in his life.

Especially not if it was a sin to live it out. It was a sin to fall in love with Tomas. He had to go on, otherwise he would make a big mistake!

After breakfast, they cleaned up and sat down to have another coffee and talk. Finally it was already after noon, when Marcus said goodbye. He put on his jacket, shoulder joint his backpack and put his hat on. Tomas stood beside him, his eyes on the floor, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you, Tomas Ortega", Marcus said and smiled at him.

"Take care of yourself", Tomas replied in a strangled voice. "Call me and look over here again, will you?"

Marcus nodded and the next moment Tomas hugged him. They stood like this for a few moments, then Marcus broke away from him and opened the door.

"And I really shouldn't come to the station with you?", Tomas asked quickly.

"Not necessary...Concentrate on preparing your Mass for tonight."

"Where are you going now?"

Tomas just wanted to waste time, they both knew that and let it happen.

"I'm not sure, Bennett will send me to the next case now _that I'm back_ ", Marcus explained.

He looked at his watch and grimaced.

"I really have to go, otherwise I'll miss my train, see ya!"

And he was out the door in a secound. Tomas stood petrified for a secound, then ran to the kitchen window and looked down. There Marcus ran, again towards the city center, as the day before.

 _Reach into your jacket pocket_ , Tomas pleaded in silence. _Please, reach in...Please!_  

But Marcus let his arms hang loose at his side and disappeared from Tomas' field of few. When he could no longer see him, he finally burst into tears. For the rest of the day he couldn't focus on anything. He even canceled the Mass for the evening...made up some excuse that he was ill.

He went to bed much too early, and when he lay there and couldn't hear the usual breath from the living room, tears welled up in his eyes. Maybe he hadn't meant so much to Marcus, because he would have come back if he had found the stone and Tomas meant something to him. Or the stone had fallen out of his jacket pocket before he could find it. So he would never know that Tomas had given him a farewell gift. That evening, Tomas cried himself to sleep.

 

It was probably far past midnight when Tomas was suddenly awakened from sleep. He had thought he heard a noise. But he certainly imagined that. Marcus was not here anymore and his apartment didn't make noises by itself. He remained lying and stared into the darkness.

Were there steps? No, he made up noises he wanted to hear, that's all.

  
But then the door opened and a figure appeared in it, that Tomas would recognize everywhere.

"Marcus?", he whispered in disbelief.

The figure didn't answer. But his shoulders trembled and a hand was lifted, probably to his face. He could hear a soft sob and finally switched on the lamp on his bedside table. His heart jumped, for it was really Marcus standing in the doorway. His shoulders trembled as he cried. Tears kept running down his cheeks and he tried to wipe them off with his hand, but they were just too many. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand too. In his other hand he held the stone from Tomas. 

"Something like that...No one...No one ever...did something like that for me", he sobbed, squeezing the stone against his chest. "Never did anyone...buy anything...give me something...certainly no...no forget-me-nots...no flowers..."

Tomas felt tears well in his eyes as well. In front of him stood a man over fifty, crying because of a gift..Because of flowers, like a child.

Tomas only held out his hand, because he feared Marcus would run away if he moved too fast. But Marcus came over to his bed. He still held the stone clenched in his fist and wept. Tomas knelt on the bed and hugged him. Marcus clung to him, as if he were his anchor.

"Why did you do that?", Marcus asked, sobbing.

"I love you", Tomas muttered, pulling him to the bed. "Please stay."

"Until you don't want me here anymore," Marcus replied and kissed him.

Tomas returned the kiss. They sank down on the bed and laughed and cried at the same time. They couldn't believe they were not alone anymore. Closely embraced, they fell asleep. The stone with the forget-me-nots was still in Marcus' hand the next morning.

 

And no matter when visitors came to them, the first thing everyone noticed, was the many forget-me-nots that stood on every table and every windowsill in their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I shouldn't listen to sad music when I write a chapter that was supposed to be happy


	22. Jealousy

Maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have followed him. But Marcus had been worried. The demon in Casey had found a way into Tomas' head and manipulated his mind. He had kneeled before her and...No! Marcus didn't want to think about what Tomas had done at the moment. It was enough that he had seen it! He hadn't known Tomas for a long time, only a few days, and yet he had been lost at the first look. When their eyes met for the first time, Marcus had fallen, fallen into a brown depth, radiating so warm, that even the sun could become jealous.

He had felt a sting when he saw Tomas in this situation. A sting in his heart and he knew it was childish and totally inappropriate! After all, they were priests and Tomas a sincere man, at his young age a more righteous priest, as Marcus ever was or would become...and yet, the sting was there.

Marcus had grabbed him by the collar, pulled him away from Casey and pushed him out of the room.  Outside, he didn't hold back his  anger .  He hadn't screamed, it had only caught the attention of the family, but there was so much anger in his voice that Tomas couldn't look him in the eyes.  He stared at his feet, almost in horror...apologized again and again.  But Marcus remained iron.  He was useless if he let a demon in his mind so quickly.  He was useless if he couldn't distinguish between an illusion and the truth.  That's exactly what he told him.  Then Tomas had left and Marcus was about to go back to Casey's room when he felt that sting again.  He knew whose form the demon had assumed to seduce Tomas and he knew where Tomas was now going.  It took exactly two seconds for Marcus to turn on his heel and follow Tomas.  Maybe he could save him from that stupidity.  He wasn't allowed to give in to the demon's inspiration, otherwise it would get into his thoughts even faster.

 

So he followed him through half of the city, always so far behind him that Tomas wouldn't see him when he turned around. Twice he almost lost him in a crowd, but each time he intuitively chose the right path.  


It took almost an hour for Tomas to stop in front of a house and stare at his façade for a long time. Marcus was torn, whether he should stay in his hiding place or whether he should went to Tomas to stop him. He stayed where he was, because suddenly his limbs felt as heavy as lead. Maybe Tomas wouldn't even go inside. He was a sincere man and a good priest. He might not consider breaking his vow. But Marcus was wrong...It took almost ten minutes, but finally Tomas entered the house.

Again Marcus felt this sting and now he was able to assign it exactly.  It was jealousy that pierced his heart.  Jealousy, because this woman could have what he has always been denied and would always be denied.  Jealousy, of Tomas for forgetting his vows so easily.  Jealousy, of the togetherness that Tomas shared with Jessica.  Snorting, Marcus sank to the floor and stared at the house.  Somewhere on the first floor flickered a light on and suddenly he saw Tomas' silhouette in a window, followed by a woman's...Jessica.  Marcus stared at the two shadows in front of the light.  He saw them kissing, he saw how Tomas pushed Jessica against the wall, and finally, as he turned her around and kissed her neck.  That was when Marcus cleared the field.  He ran away, not back to Tomas apartment, in which he had simply lodged.  No, he didn't want to go there.  He wanted to get away from him as far as possible.

So he went to a small, dirty bar and ordered one beer after the other. It wasn't long before he was badly drunk. When the host was no longer willing to sell him beer, he cursed, paid, and left. His legs could barely carry him. He didn't know where he was going, until he stood in front of Tomas' apartment. Cursing, he stared at the house. Every window was dark. No wonder. Tomas wouldn't be coming home.

Sniffing, he went up the stairs and cracked the lock again. It was amazing how well his brain worked, even though he was extremely drunk. At first, Marcus was a little lost in the apartment. The feeling of jealousy came back and he hated it! For years he had his feelings under control and now a look of this man had been enough to turn his entire world upside down. But the worst part was that he couldn't even do anything about it. The jealousy was like a splinter that was in his heart and he couldn't reach it. Enraged, Marcus kicked the sofa and finally let himself fall on it.

He felt tears come into his eyes and he did nothing to hold them back. Why did he have to cross Tomas way?  


"Why did you send him to me?", he asked in a strangled voice, his gaze fixed on the black night sky he could see through the living room window. "Is that another punishment? Another method to show me that I am not worthy of your mercy? Another means of showing me my depravity?!"  


Now tears were running down his cheeks and he put his hand over his eyes, hoping to stop them somehow.  


"Is it  not  enough for me to hate myself, do you have to hate me, too?"

Marcus couldn't understand what God wanted. It wasn't like before, when he could interpret any of God's evidence...No, God had left him and would probably never return to him. Instead, he sent an angel, Marcus wasn't allowed touch, to torment him with his beauty and cordiality.

"Maybe that's what I deserve", Marcus thought loud. "God's ways are unfathomable...and he punishes only those who are thoroughly tainted and must be punished...What does that say about me?"  


The last thing he felt, before falling asleep, was a sting in his heart.


	23. Being old thogether

It had been a while since their last exorcism, a week, to be exact. They hadn't heard of Bennett, nor had they got any other hint to a demon. And that's what Tomas and Marcus used to the fullest.

They had rented a small holiday home, simply because it was the only way to stay in the little town they were in. Although, the term city was probably exaggerated. It was much more of a village, with only One holiday home.

The week was really comfortable. They slept until they woke up by themselves, walked through the forest and even went swimming in a lake.

They did a lot together and when they are at home, they got to know each other better and better. What they learned from each other this week was something they hadn't learned during the six months on the road. This week's holiday did their relationship well in every way.

Already a month after the start of their infinite journey, they had found out that they loved each other and they showed it whenever they had the opportunity. But on the street, that was really something that often went into the background and needed to bei there. They had more important things to do, human lives were more important than their relationship. Rescuing human lives was their mission, and love was often fell to the wayside.

It was different this week...They fell asleep tightly hugging, every night and woke up every morning at the same position. They held hands and they didn't care what others said. Marcus always touched Tomas somewhere, as soon as he had the opportunity...on his shoulder, on his back, on his arm, often placing his hand in Tomas' neck or stroking his hair.Tomas enjoyed these little touches very much and often wished that Marcus would never take his hand away again.

They even cooked together this week. That had never happened before. Otherwise, they were always happy when they got _anything_ to eat. Often it was just protein bars or chips. Sometimes a hamburger and fries. Too often they ate nothing and far too rarely there was a normal bread, with sausage slices or cheese, let alone a salad or other vegetables.

This week, they cooked everything they wanted. Vegetables, meat, fish. They made eggs and ham for breakfast and drank the first real coffee for six months! It was like paradise and neither Tomas nor Marcus wanted it to end.

One day Tomas searched for Marcus and found him in the garden. He sat on the big garden swing and stared up at the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Tomas grinned and sat down next to him.

Marcus smiled and looked at him. Then he pulled him into his arms. Tomas leaned his back against Marcus chest and nuzzled his head against his shoulder. Marcus' hands gently stroked Tomas arms.

"I thought about what will happen to us in the future", he mumbled at Tomas ear and gave him a kiss just behind it.

"And what will become of us?"

"We're probably going to die in some filthy room, with the mocking laughter of a demon in our ear", he said in a serious voice, but as he spoke, it softened and became more cheerful. "But we have a low chance of getting old."

Tomas chuckled and Marcus knew exactly why.

"I'm not old", he grumbled.

"No", grinned Tomas. "Only when it comes to getting up in the morning...Or carrying something heavy...Oh, or reading the fine print in the paper."

"I just don't want you to feel useless."

They both laughed and Tomas snuggled closer to Marcus.

"Keep telling", he murmured, closing his eyes.

"We are both too old for exorcism, we finally have our peace and we don't have to go from city to city anymore, the Vatican doesn't distribute generous pensions to its exorcists, but I bet we could buy us a small house near a forest, maybe in England or rather in Mexico? "

Tomas snuggled more against him, turned his head and kissed Marcus on the neck.

"Wherever you want."

"Okay", he replied, looking back at the sky. "No matter where, we would have our peace, away from the big cities... away from the demonic machinations of the people. Maybe it would be like here, fall asleep together in the evening and wake up in the morning, reading newspaper while we have breakfast and afterwards we go for a walk. We could just stay in bed and let God be a good man. We could go out for dinner. Oh, we would eat ice cream every day!"

Tomas had to giggle again. Marcus loved ice cream.

"You could draw a lot more, finally have the time to, and I would like to see you", he added. "I could finally read all the books I wanted to read and you..."  
"I would draw you while reading."

Marcus pulled Tomas' hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"We would get older and eventually just sit on our porch in two rocking chairs and watch the birds as they make their tracks in the sky and the squirrels as they play catch in our yard."

"Every evening we would enjoy the sunset and every night we would admire the stars through our window", whispered Tomas.

It was good to imagine such a lifetime. After all, there wasn't much in their future to look forward to. It was all the more beautiful to know that the chance for such a future existed, however small it was. It was good to know that even when they were old, they still wanted to be together...that they had the same ideas.

"United until death do us part", Tomas muttered the words, that had been in his mind for the entire week.

"He should try that", replied Marcus grining.

After that they kissed for a long time. The kiss was a promise. The promise, never to leave the side of the other. The promise, to always be there for the other. The promise, to love each other forever.


	24. Dealing with children

At the moment, one case followed the other. When Tomas and Marcus finished one exorcism, Bennett called and sent them to the next. All three thought, that evil could sneak into people's heads more easily. Marcus and Tomas were on their way to a case in Richmond. They only knew that no one could say for certain that the mother of four children was really possessed. There were signs, according to Bennett, but it wasn’t hundred percent clear. It was up to them to find it out.

They arrived in Richmond around noon and stood for five minutes in front of the home from the family Loyd.

"I'll talk to the mother", Marcus said, not taking his eyes off the front door.

"Then I talk to her husband and the children."

They looked at each other, nodded determinedly, and got out. Marcus rang the bell and it only took a moment for the door to open. A girl, of about eight years, stood in it and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Hey, little beauty", Marcus smiled and crouched down in front of her. "Is your mom home?"

Her eyes widened slightly more as she nodded.

"Can we talk to her for a moment?"

"I'm not allowed to let strangers in, Daddy said", the little girl muttered.

"Can you bring your mom to the door?", Marcus asked. "I have only a few questions for her."

"Mom is in bed. She doesn’t feel good. I don’t think she can come here. "

Marcus raised an eyebrow and looked up at Tomas. They didn’t need to change words. Meanwhile, they had learned to understand each other only with looks. It was a silent conversation.

_That doesn’t sound good._

_I know._

_Are you staying with the girl, Marcus?...You are better with kids._

_Okay. Watch out for everything._

Tomas nodded. He knew that, but Marcus kept reminding him and somehow it was a good thing. After all, Marcus had more experience. If he felt it necessary to point this out to him again and again, it certainly had a reason. Now they only had to come into the house, without scaring the girl. After all, the little one was only following what her father had said. But he knows Marcus, he could give them access to the house in a nice and loving way.

"Tell me, what's your name?", Marcus asked carefully.

"Amy", the little girl replied shyly.

"Amy, then", Marcus repeated the name. "I'm Marcus and my friend's name is Tomas."

He held out a hand and she grabbed it after a short hesitation. Smiling, Marcus sat down on the stairs and looked at her, his head tilted.

"Now we are no longer strangers, are we?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Can you tell me what illness your mom has? "

He pointed to the square next to him and after another brief moment of hesitation, Amy sat down next to him. She looked at her hands.

"She looks very bad and sweats a lot. She can barely keep her eyes open...Dad says, she has to sleep a lot to get well. He is afraid for her, even if he doesn’t admit it. I always hear him pray in the evening. "

Marcus gently stroked her back.

"If you want, we can help your mom. But Tomas would have to talk to her first. "

Again she made big eyes and shook her head.

"Look, Tomas is a priest. Do you see the white thing on his collar? Surely that's what the pastor from your town has too, right? "

She nodded and her expression became a bit more open.

"May he talk to your mom? We two stay here and wait for your dad to come home and then I'll explain how we want to help your mom to him."

You could see how the little ones' minds worked. But when Marcus gave her another smile, she finally nodded. She got up and pushed the door open enough for Tomas to enter the house.

"Thanks, Amy. Where is your mom's bedroom? ", Tomas wanted to know friendly.

"Up the stairs and then right, the room with the white door", she explained, pointing to a staircase in the back of the hallway.

Tomas nodded and went to the stairs. Before going up, he turned back and looked at Marcus. Amy was sitting next to him again. Her face had brightened up and she looked at him with bright eyes. Marcus told her something and smiled his warmest smile. One hand he had placed on her shoulder, the other gestured slightly in front of her face. Tomas smiled. There was always something special to see how Marcus dealt with children. He had never seen another human with so much love for children, like Marcus.

Tomas turned away and got up the stairs. He wholeheartedly wished that little Amy's mother was not possessed. Until now, there really were no signs. He couldn’t feel anything in the house, not even when he opened the door Amy had described to him. There was a woman in the bed, which stood in the middle of the room. She looked at Tomas with feverish eyes.

"Hello," Tomas said, stepping beside the bed. "My name is Tomas Ortega. I have some questions for you, Ms. Loyd. I am here to help you. "

 

It took Tomas an hour and a half to make sure Amy's mother wasn’t possessed. She was ill, seriously ill. Had a high fever and convulsions, but she wasn’t possessed by a demon and Tomas was deeply thankful for that. He came down the stairs and expected to see Marcus still sitting at the door. But it was closed and there was no sign of his friend and Amy. He felt a little uncomfortable not knowing where Marcus was, because now he had to run through the house and look for him. First he started in the kitchen. There sat a man at the kitchen table, who didn’t look up until Tomas cleared his throat.

"Hello", Tomas said, but he couldn’t say more then that.  
"How is my wife, Father?", the man asked immediately and stood up. "Is ...Is she..."

"Don’t worry. Your wife is very ill, but not possessed. You really should get her to a doctor."

He could clearly see a load falling from the man's shoulders. His tense shoulders sank forward and he sat into a chair with a sigh. He had tears in his eyes as he looked back at Tomas.

"Thank you, Father", he whispered honestly.

"There is nothing to thank. You can’t imagine how relieved I am, that your wife is not possessed."

Mr. Loyd nodded, still looking grateful. Tomas just smiled. Then Marcus came back in his head.

"Did you actually see my partner? He was sitting on the stairs with your daughter Amy, when I went to see your wife. "

"Yes, of course", his counterpart's face brightened. Marcus had this effect on many people and Tomas was always happy, when he could see how fast everyone was closing in on him. "They are in Amy's room. You have to go down the hall and through the door with the pink hearts on it. Should I show it to you? "

Tomas shook his head.

"I think it's okay. You should better go to your wife. I'm sure she wants to see you. She has often asked if you are already home. "

"Okay."

Tomas smiled at him once more and then went to Amy's room. Even from a distance Tomas could hear the giggling of four girls and Marcus’ loud, barking laugh. The noise instantly put a grin on his face, and he was wondering if he should disturb the five in their actions. He stopped in front of the room for a few minutes and listened. Then he knocked and slowly opened the door.

The sight that was presented to him was really more then awesome. Marcus sat on a small pink chair, at a small pink table, holding a little, baby blue cup in his hand. Beside him sat four girls, maybe in the ages four, six, nine and ten. Marcus ‘right hand was on the table and each of the girls painted one of his fingernails in bright pink. In addition, his eyelids were made pink and Tomas could see glitter on his cheeks. The five were engrossed in an excited discussion. It revolved around whether Marcus liked the pink or the purple nail polish (which graced the fingernails of his left hand) better.

"I think the purple nail polish is better for you. It suits your eyes", Tomas pointed out.

The girls looked at him critically and shook their heads at the same time. He couldn’t really classify Marcus's gaze, but he smiled and that was a good sign.

"We can go", said Tomas, smiling. "If you would remove the make-up."

"No!", Amy called loudly and looked at Marcus with begging eyes. "I tried so hard!"

"You can’t remove it, Marcus! It looks sooooooo great!", said the youngest of the sisters.

The other two also looked at him with dog's eyes. Marcus could only laugh at the sight and raised his hands placatingly.

"I will not remove the Make Up, I promise", he said. "It`s so masterful, you can’t just wipe it off. But I really have to go now. "

Amy and her sisters jumped up almost at the same time and threw themselves at Marcus'. Laughing, he put his arms around the four and squeezed them tight.

"It was really great with you”, he said. "Thanks for the delicious tea."

"You're coming over for a tea party again, aren’t you?", asked the girl who looked the oldest.

"With pleasure. But only if you make me so beautiful again. Deal? "

"Deal!", the four shouted laughing.

It took almost ten minutes for the girls to let Marcus go. Tomas looked at him with raised eyebrows, but Marcus just grinned and walked past him. Just as they were walking to the front door, Mr. Loyd came down again. When he saw Marcus his eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed.

"Oh my God! I should have warned you, that my daughters often beat the strings. I'm sorry!”, he called quickly and came down to them. You could tell how uncomfortable the situation was for him. "I'll show you the bath right away, then you can wash it off."

Marcus smiled mildly and shook his head.

"It's not necessary and you don’t have to be sorry. If I didn’t want to have put on make-up, I wouldn’t have allowed it", he explained. "You have really adorable daughters. Take good care of them."

Mr. Loyd nodded and again you could see a small load being lifted off his shoulders. He even returned Marcus' smile.

"Thanks again", he said, shaking Tomas' and Marcus' hand.

"No problem, that's what we're here for", Marcus replied. "But now we have to go on."

"Bye, Marcus! Bye, Father Tomas! ", Amy exclaimed from her bedroom door and came running towards them again.

She clung to Marcus leg and laughed loudly, as he picked her up and threw her briefly into the air. Finally he put her down and squatted in front of her.

"Goodbye, Amy and be good. Your dad will need the help of you and your sisters, until your mam is well again."

She nodded and smiled bright. Then Tomas and Marcus left the house and got back in their car. Marcus got in on the passenger side and lowered the sunshade. He looked at his face in the mirror slightly critically and turned his head from side to side several times.

"The little girl can really draw a line, for just eight years," he smiled and looked at his eyes.

"Do you want to wash it off now?"

"No, I like that very well. What do you think? Maybe I should walk around like this way more often."

Tomas laughed, shaking his head and started the car.

"But I don’t paint your fingernails."

Now they both laughed and for the first time in weeks, they left a city without ever having to look for the police.


	25. Seduce one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First really erotic little story I`ve wrote in english...What do you think about it? :D

Marcus was someone you couldn’t easily arouse. The years of practice in chastity where to blame. But that sight stunned him and erased his thoughts with a one blow.  
  
They were just on the way to a new case and already sat two days (at least) uninterrupted in the car. When they came past a small forest, Tomas had suddenly braked and parked at the side of the road.

"What's going on? Did you see a ghost?", Marcus asked and looked at him questioningly.

"Water", was the only answer he got and Tomas had jumped out of the truck and ran towards the forest.

Marcus sighed and shook his head. He glanced around, stretched a bit, and gasped as his spine made a loud crack. When he turned back to the forest, Tomas had disappeared. He raised an eyebrow and walked around the car. Luckily, years ago he learned how to read tracks. So it was easy for him to follow Tomas' trail. It wasn’t long before he could hear him. Marcus was about to call for him, when the words got stuck in his throat.

Tomas stood, naked as God created him, thigh low in a clear lake. The sunlight fell golden through the leaves of the trees that lined the shore and seemed to caress Tomas' caramel skin. He turned his back to Marcus and walked further into the lake. As the water rose higher and higher, Marcus could see a tremor running through his body as it finally reached and covered his hips.

Marcus bit his lip and watched Tomas from the shore. His entire blood shot into his lower regions and suddenly the comfortable trousers he wore felt too tight. It wasn’t long, before Tomas felt his eyes on him and turned around. He gave Marcus a questioning look. Marcus felt like a deer in the spotlight. His cheeks got hot and he was definitely competing to every tomato. Quickly he turned away and started to run back to the truck when Tomas' voice sounded.

"Mi amor, stay", he said and Marcus thought that his voice was lower than usual.

Quietly he stopped and didn’t dare to turn around. Marcus still hadn’t got used to Tomas addressing him like that. He could hear the splash of water as Tomas walked back to the shore.

"Are you coming into the water?", he asked and Marcus was startled, because his voice was so close.

He quickly shook his head.

"Please."

He couldn’t...He couldn’t undress. Not in his condition.

"No...one should stay by the truck", he pressed out. "Besides, we don’t have time."

"Oh, nonsense."

Now Marcus could hear Tomas walking across the forest floor and he was compulsively trying not to remember that he was naked...Unsuccessful. The next moment, two strong arms were around his upper body and pressed him against a cool chest.

"Please", Tomas muttered at his ear and then kissed him directly behind it.

His hand moved under Marcus' shirt and stroked his chest and when he bit his neck lightly, Marcus was lost. He gave a hot moan and pressed against his partner, who was so much more than just a partner. Tomas' cool skin was like balm on his warm back.

"Come into the water", whispered Tomas, kissing his neck.

"Tomas, I..."

"Please."

The word vibrated through Tomas' chest and Marcus' back. Tomas lips stroked his skin and let Marcus tilted his head to one side. He felt Tomas reaching for the hem of his shirt and the next moment it was pulled over his head. Then Tomas kissed his shoulders and Marcus closed his eyes to absorb these touches. Tomas tugged at his waistband and let his teeth brush over his neck again.

"All right", gasped Marcus, pressing against Tomas.

As new as this situation was, it was so exciting. For the first time Marcus could enjoy such touches. Even if it was a sin...He didn’t care. God had brought them together, so he wanted something to happen between them. Whether it was exactly what they were doing left Marcus guessing. But one thing was certain. They both enjoyed it.

Tomas' hands had wandered to Marcus' pants and opened them with a single handle. Then he slid it over his hips and Marcus groaned as the cool air hit his heated skin. The next moment he was turned around and Tomas kissed him as passionately as never before. Marcus returned the kiss and was pulled closer and closer to the water. But before they walked into the lake, Marcus kicked off his shoes. Then he already felt the water on his feet.

Tomas led him so deep into the lake, that the water was up to their hips. He kissed Marcus once more, passionately on the mouth. A second later, his lips were on his neck, wandering over his collarbone and caressing his chest. He slid deeper and deeper and Marcus felt like he was burning. His desire burned so hot in him, that he could only give in to it and again he didn’t care. He loved Tomas and Tomas loved him. Marcus loved those little moments in which only both of them existed.

"Tomas", gasped Marcus as his friend kissed him directly under his navel.

He nibbled his hipbone and sucked a bruse into his soft skin. Then he got up again and caught his lips. Tomas’ hand wandered between Marcus legs. Immediately his knees went weak and Tomas noticed it instantly.

"Come here", he whispered, pulling his friend as close as he could.

They both groaned as their erections touched. Tomas got to his knees again, only this time he pulled Marcus with him. It was a strange feeling. Tomas pressed so hard against him and at the same time to feel the water, which moved with each of their movements. But it was something that Marcus wanted to feel again.

Tomas closed his mouth again with his own and Marcus groaned in the kiss. His partner had reached between them and got their erections in his hand. He made slow movements and bit Marcus in the lip at the same time.

"F...Fuck", he stammered, leaning against Tomas.

Tomas reached into his hair and pulled his head back slightly. They kissed again and both groaned in the kiss, as Tomas moved his hand faster. Marcus rested his forehead against his and looked deep into his eyes. Tomas loved it when he did that. He loved it when Marcus looked him in the eye while he reached a climax. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Tomas' neck and buried a hand in his hair. As his climax rolled over him, everything blacked out for a moment. Then he heard Tomas moan and put his hand around his erection. He followed Tomas' movements and it only took a moment for Tomas to close his eyes groaning and drop his head on Marcus' shoulder.

"I love you", Tomas gasped, pulling him into another kiss.

Marcus smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too", he whispered breathlessly.

Only then did he notice that no sound filled the air. Everything was quiet...he couldn’t even hear the splashing of the water. A smile crept on Marcus lips, as he put his head on Tomas' shoulder. Only God could create such a perfect quietness. God really wanted them to be together.


	26. Interacting with family members

"It's just a little celebration," Tomas explained as they had breakfast together.

Marcus looked at him skeptically over his coffee. Two days earlier, Tomas had asked him to come to Olivia's birthday. But Marcus had denied.

"I am not made to join such celebrations. I just spoil your mood, believe me", he repeated his words from two days ago.

"Such a nonsense!", Tomas replied and shook his head. "Olivia isn’t celebrating big. She baked a cake, that's all. Principle, only Olivia, Luis, you and me are there. You don’t have to be scared of meeting strangers...except from my family. "

Marcus chewed on his lower lip. The reason why he didn’t want to come, was exactly this one. Tomas' family. He didn’t want to meet them. It was hard enough when Tomas told about them, with bright eyes. Then Marcus always realized that he had never had a real family.

"Come on. Olivia would really like to meet you. She asked so many times when I’m going to introduce you to her. "

Marcus sighed and tried to ignore Tomas' puppie look. But that didn’t work out. He nodded and sipped on his coffee.

"All right", he mumbled.

Tomas cheered briefly, then stopped when he saw Marcus' desperate expression. There was a hint of concern in him. He didn’t want to force his partner to do anything he didn’t want.

"You don’t have to", he said slowly, laying a hand on Marcus', which lay unusually still on the table top. "I just tell Olivia that you got sick and I need to take care of you. It certainly doesn’t matter to her. It wouldn’t be the first time that she is celebrating alone with Luis. "

Quickly Marcus shook his head. He definitely didn’t want that. He knew how bad it was to have to celebrate a birthday alone. He had done it that way for years, until he just stopped. There was nothing to celebrate, if you weren’t wanted from the start. He just got a year older and damned each one of them. Bitter...Yes, that was the right word. He was bitter when it came to his birthday. But no one else should end up like this if he could prevent it.

"Do you think she would be pleased with something drawn?", he asked, smiling at Tomas.

"Definitely", he replied and continued to stroke his hand.

Marcus nodded and started thinking about what he could draw.

 

In the afternoon, they were already in front of Olivia's apartment door. Marcus held his drawing, wrapped in green wrapping paper, in his hand and looked nervously at the door. When it opened, a boy appeared, whom Tomas immediately embraced.

"Hello, buddy", he said, giving him a quick squeeze. "This is Marcus."

The boy looked at Marcus for a moment, then started smiling and held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Luis."

"Hello, Luis", Marcus replied, smiling as well and shaking his hand.

Tomas had already opened the door for him in the meantime and looked at him encouragingly. He knew very well that Marcus had to overcome himself so as not to turn around and leave.

"Come in", he said and Marcus did as he was told.

The apartment was not big, but beautifully decorated. You immediately noticed the Mexican roots of the family. Smiling, Marcus touched a small figure standing on a shelf next to the entrance. He also unconsciously ran his fingers over the wall in the hallway. He could understand why Tomas liked to be here. It probably reminded him of his home.

"Tomás!", suddenly called a woman's voice and the next moment Tomas' sister lay in the arms of her brother.

"Feliz cumpleanos, hermanita", Tomas said smiling and hugging her tight.

As they parted, Olivia's eyes fell on Marcus and he immediately felt pierced. All of a sudden, he was not sure if Tomas' stories were true. Olivia looked at him rather coldly than warmly. A shiver ran down his back and he almost crumpled the picture because he clenched his fists tightly, to calm down.

"Happy Birthday", Marcus said, holding out his gift.

She took it with a slightly confused look and then walked into the living room, followed by Luis.

"I'm feeling out of place somehow”, Marcus muttered.

"She always needs some time to get warm with people...almost like you", Tomas smiled. "And she's always worried about me."

"I'm not doing anything to you."

"No, but still she doesn’t trust you yet. That'll come, don’t worry. "  
  
The first knot cracked, as Olivia unpacked the drawing. A beautiful Lillie was on the paper, growing in front of a lake and slightly bending in the wind. Olivia looked at Marcus with wide eyes.

"You painted that?", she asked, carefully stroking the picture.

"Yes...it's a hobby", Marcus explained.

"It is wonderful."

He felt his cheeks turn red. He had become accustomed to Tomas' compliments...after all, he was the only one who complimented his pictures. Everyone else constantly told him that it was blasphemy and a sin to draw in the Bible. Olivia had a drawing on a normal sheet of paper and Marcus realized again that he preferred to draw in his Holy Book.

"He was drawing the whole morning", Tomas said suddenly, smiling at them both. "Just for you."

Olivia's gaze changed and became warmer.

"I'll hang it up", she replied, leaving the room to fetch a hammer and nail. "Have the perfect place for it."

"I told you, you don’t have to worry", Tomas murmured, nudging Marcus playfully in the ribs.

When Olivia came back, she also had a picture frame in which she put the drawing now. Then she went to the opposite wall and punched in the nail. Then she hung up the picture. She took a step back and looked at it. Then she nodded and when she turned around, there was a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you", she said to Marcus. "It's really beautiful."  
  
The second knot cracked as they drank coffee. Tomas had sat between Olivia and Marcus. Simply for the reason that he was able to slow down Olivia, if she asked too many questions and could encourage Marcus, if he couldn’t or didn’t want to answer some of them.

Olivia had baked a chocolate cake, which she immediately cut and distributed. She, Tomas and Marcus drank coffee. Luis got a chocolate milk. Olivia and Tomas immediately started talking about everything...The weather, their friends and Olivia's vacation plans. Again, Marcus felt out of place. These were things he couldn’t talk about ...

"What about you, Marcus? Have you any plans for the holidays?", Olivia finally asked with a smile.

He almost choked on the piece of cake he had just pushed into his mouth. There was no such thing as vacation plans in his life.

"We have not planned anything yet", Tomas answered in his place and Marcus wished he hadn’t said _we_.

Olivia looked skeptically back and forth between them and when she opened her mouth, Marcus was already afraid of a tirade on how her brother could live with such an old sack. Wouldn’t be the first time he heard such a thing...Even if the rest were one-night-stands…nothing like the situation with Tomas. It always hurt. But she surprised Marcus again.

"So is that serious between you?", she wanted to know smiling.

"What do you mean?" Tomas asked innocently.

"Tomasito, a blind man with a stick, sees that you are in love. Don’t even try to deny it. Besides, I'm your sister. I get to know something faster than anyone else...even faster than you. "

Now Marcus had to laugh and after a moment Olivia laughed too. Only Tomas stared at her as if he couldn’t count to three.

"To be honest...we don’t know yet where our way will leadus", Marcus explained, placing a hand on Tomas' shoulder.

"Well no one ever knows", said Olivia.

Marcus nodded, smiling.  
"Well I, for my part, never want to lose Tomas. He is the best thing that could ever happen to me..."

She nodded and gave Tomas a meaningful look.

_Keep him, he is great!_

Tomas blushed a little and just nodded.

From that point Marcus and Olivia understood each other great. She told him childhood stories of Tomas and he told her how he had broken into his apartment twice and who he scared him every time. They laughed and made nonsense. Tomas eventually joined in and in the evening it was like they had been best friends for years.

In the time when Olivia and Tomas washed and cleaned up the dishes, Marcus played with Luis a little chess game. After that, the little one had to go to bed. He said goodbye to Tomas with a hug. Then he turned to Marcus and hugged him too. Smiling, he looked after Luis as he went to his room.

"We have to go, too. Tomorrow will be a long day", Tomas said, giving his sister a hug, too.

"It was really nice you were here", Olivia replied, then turned to Marcus. "I have to admit, I had doubts about you first. Especially because Tomas puts trust in others so quickly. But you are really nice, Marcus. Take care of my brother. "

"I'll do my best", he said. "It was really nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, but Olivia shook her head. Instead, she also pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight. As they parted, they both smiled. Olivia took them to the door, then Tomas and Marcus were alone again.

"Why does she think that we're a couple?", Tomas muttered as they walked through the streets to his apartment.

"Maybe we behaved like one", Marcus answered.

"And you played along!"

Tomas hit him playfully on the shoulder and Marcus just grinned at him.

"I meant every word I said", he replied in a serious tone.


	27. Moving in thogether

It all started when Tomas said "I want to stay somewhere...I want to have a home again." That was all Marcus needed to hear to get a guilty conscience. He had allowed Tomas to go with him. Had this man (who was so looking to help others, to arrange his masses well, so everyone liked them and tried so hard for his family) was  torn from his home.

He should have steadfastly defended his opinion. Should have sent Tomas home and left the same night. Tomas wasn't made for a life on the street. He was too attached to his family and friends.

When Tomas woke up crying one night and thought he was back in his apartment, Marcus decided to do something.

 

"Where are we going? ", Tomas wanted to know, as Marcus turned onto a country road.

"You'll find out soon enough", was the short answer.

Tomas shook his head. It drove him crazy not to know where they were going. But Marcus remained iron. So Tomas decided to use the travel time and sleep a bit.

He had a strange dream in which he heard Marcus talking to someone on the phone. It was about an apartment or so and when it would be ready. A short time later, he woke up and looked around a bit confused.

"Where are we?", he asked, yawning and looking at Marcus, who grinned to himself and turned the radio louder.

From the speakers boomed Metallica. Tomas gave a annoyed moan. Sometimes his friend really got on his nerves. It was as if he was planning something, Tomas shouldn't know anything about.

"Can we, at least, listen normal music?", he asked, running his hands over his face.

"We can", replied Marcus, pressing the CD button.

Now they heard 'A Miracle' by James Ray. Marcus sang softly and always at the time James sang:  
" _It was a miracle_  
 _A miracle_  
 _Heaven created a miracle_  
 _And send me down an angel like you_ ",  
he looked over at Tomas and smiled gently.

Tomas felt his cheeks and ears turn red. He loved when Marcus showed him what he felt for him. Marcus loved so sacrificially and honestly, like no one else. Nevertheless, Tomas often got struck unexpectedly by it and he couldn't stop himself from blushing. Marcus usually took it with a smile and often with a hearty laugh.

At that moment, however, he drove the truck to the side of the road. He rested his arm on the seat and put his head in his hand. He just looked at Tomas until he returned the look somewhat uncertain.

"What?", he asked softly.

Today, Marcus behaved even stranger than usual.

"I don't know if I should tell you what I'm planning to do or not", Marcus said with a smile. "On the one hand, I'd like to see your reaction right now...On the other hand, it'll probably get more intense when I surprise you."

Tomas took a deep breath and cocked his head to the side.

"I'd like to know what you're up to...But if it makes you happy, then surprise me."

Marcus' smile widened. Thema he leaned forward and gave Tomas a long kiss, which he enjoyed as much as a thirsty man would enjoy a cool sip of water.

"You'll like it, believe me", Marcus whispered against his lips.

Then he pulled the truck back to the street. Throughout the ride they heard music from the eighties and sang along where they could. It only took an hour for Tomas to suddenly think the area looked familiar.

"What do we want in Chicago?", he asked, looking at Marcus in surprise.

"We have a case there", he replied.

Tomas' eyes grew big. Immediately he had to think of the Rance family and his good mood was clouded. His first case was still deep in his thoughts. It hadn't been an easy start to his new life either. On the other hand, he would never have met Marcus without this case, so not everything was bad.

It took another hour to reach Chicago, and after the first few streets, Tomas was overcome with a strong homesickness. He watched the houses pass by and thought, for the first time in a long while, of his past life.

He missed planning his fairs and having dinner with Olivia and Luis. He missed getting up in the same bed every morning and eating at regular times. Still, he wouldn't want to trade his current life with Marcus for anything.

They drove through the city for a while, until Marcus suddenly stopped. It took Tomas a moment to realize where they were. Then he looked at Marcus with wide eyes.

"What do we want here?"

They were standing in front of Tomas's old apartment. Marcus got out without giving him an answer. Only when Tomas got to his friend did he look at him seriously.

"Our case."

He grabbed Tomas' hand and draggef him into the house. He took him to the first floor and there to the last apartment in the hallway. Tomas knew it was one of the few that had a balcony. This apartment he had originally wanted. But it was already rented. Did the couple have a problem with a demon? Tomas hoped not! They had always been very friendly.

When they stopped in front of the apartment, Marcus pulled out his lockpicks and cracked the lock with ease. Then he opened the door and pulled Tomas into the apartment. It looked empty, the furnishings consisted only of a couch and a picnic basket, which was next to the couch.

"This is our new case", Marcus said, hugging Tomas. "Welcome Home."

Tomas stared at him with wide eyes. For a moment, he didn't know what to say. Then he pulled Marcus closer and kissed him stormily.  
"I love you, Marcus, I love you so much!"


	28. Falling in love

Marcus didn't fall in love quickly. His life as an exorcist was to blame for that circumstand. This life wasn't meant to be shared with anyone. Anyone who was too close to him was in danger...became a target and a playball of the demons.

The first time he had understood that, was when he was still quite young. At the age of twenty, he had fallen in love with a young man and had allowed that love, as naive as he had been. He hadn't thought for a secound that he was breaking his vows or that it was against the church's law, to fall in love with someone of the same sex.

The result was that the demons had tortured him with death visions from his first love until he pushed him away and decided not to stay in the same city any longer. On the street, he quickly forgot about this man, or rather, he quickly ousted him. There were more important things to do. He had to save human lives and cast out demons.

The second time, he fell in love with a man who was possessed. Whenever he managed to bring him back for a few moments, he told him about his life and his dreams.This man had been so innocent, so sincere and optimistic, even in the face of the demon, who was trying to take over his body and mind completely. He had been the complete opposite of Marcus...probably because of that, he had fallen in love with him so quickly. He was also the first person he couldn't save. At that time he had sworn with tears in his eyes, never to fall in love again.

But fate betrayed him and his oath. Even though he thought it was a punishment for everything he had ever done wrong. A punishment for not being able to save Gabriel.

He was sent to St. Aquinus and lived there. Spent his time with avoiding others, drawing and waiting for a sign that God hadn't left him. The sign came, though he hated God for it.

Father Tomas suddenly stood in his door and talked about Gabriel as if he had been there at the time. Marcus had looked him in the eye and it was over. His heart was racing and he had to put his whole mind together, so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Nevertheless, he couldn't hold back completely and pushed Tomas against a wall. He never had any sense for the private space of others. So he clamped Father Tomas between himself and the wall and, again, had the problem that his self-restraint wavered. When Tomas had finally left, he felt like he was being pulled in his direction...Like a magnet attracted to another.

"That's your sign ?!", he yelled at the outlines of a cross he had painted on the wall.

It seemed so. Because he could no longer stay in St. Aquinus. The pulling towards Tomas was getting stronger...so strong that he grabbed his things a day later and disappeared in the morning hours.

That decision had been good, because if he ignored the sign, Casey Rance would probably have died and the Pope too. Still, it had been a mistake and he realized that when Tomas asked him if he would train him and Marcus agreed.

He had not said yes, because he wanted to make Tomas an exorcist. On the contrary, he wouldn't want him live a life like his own. But he wanted Tomas with him and that's why he agreed.

It quickly became clear that Tomas also felt something for him and as much as Marcus wanted to prevent it, they were so relentlessly drawn to each other...

It had been a mistake, he had found out when the visions began and Tomas let the demons into his mind more and more often...and at some point couldn't prevent it. The worst had been with Andy. None of them would forget this case. It almost let them break up.

Marcus had shot someone. He had killed an innocent man, just because he wanted to save Tomas. Marcus could live with that, Tomas certainly not. He had a far too strong sense of justice for that. Marcus had decided to leave and take this decision from Tomas. Once more, he would run away from his love. Once again, he would drive the man out of his thoughts, the one he loved the most and plunged into his work to push his broken heart into the background. But everything turned out differently and Marcus was very grateful for that.

 

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart", Tomas said suddenly, nudging Marcus with his elbow.

Marcus blinked a few times and had to sort out his thoughts. Then he gave his friend a smile.

"I thought about our first meeting."

Tomas grinned.

"You gave me a pretty scare back then", he replied.

They both giggled and Tomas gave Marcus a quick look before concentrating on the road again. They were on their way to Dublin and, as always on the ride, they lost themselves in their thoughts. The silence between them was pleasant. They both enjoyed it and it was important. On these rides, they became so clear about something that was important to their relationship. It was also a time when they could talk about their feelings, without paying attention to who heard them.

"When did you actually fall in love with me?", Tomas suddenly asked.

"What?", Marcus asked, laughing.

"Yes, I would like to know when you fell in love with me."

It was quiet for a moment and Tomas almost feared that Marcus wouldn't answer the question.

"When we first met", Marcus said. "When you first looked at me with your beautiful eyes."

Again there was silence and this time Marcus was afraid that he had said something wrong. Maybe he should have kept to himself, that he had feelings for him from the very beginning.

"So long?", Tomas wanted to know and sounded genuinely shocked.

Marcus gave a nervous laugh.

"Yes...It's stupid, I know...It's just..."

"That's not stupid, Marcus, I just didn't think it was that long...", Tomas paused and drove the car to the side of the road before continuing. "If I had known that..."

He turned to Marcus and took his face in his hands.

"I thought I was alone in the beginning...with my feelings. Why did you never say anything?"

"Exorcists live a life where there is not much room for love...Not when it comes to loving a person as I love you. I've learned to suppress those feelings...But for some reason I couldn't do it with you...It's as if someone wanted us to be together", Marcus muttered.

"I think I know that somebody and if it's his will we should fulfill it."

Marcus nodded and when Tomas pulled him over to kiss him, all thoughts of the past months were forgotten.

He knew only one thing, that he loved Tomas above all else. That's how Tomas knew, he loved Marcus more than anything else.


	29. Work out

"Run! You said you'd work out with me!", Tomas laughed and pushed Marcus in front of him.

He moaned slightly annoyed, but went on anyway.

"Why did I say yes again?"

"Because I laughed at you."

Marcus could only nod because he was sure his lungs would fail when he tried to talk. The situation came to his mind again and made him curse himself. Why did he have to be so eager to compete with his younger partner?!

 

A week earlier, he and Tomas had been in New York, fighting a demon. They had searched for a cheap hotel nearby and found it relatively quickly. The only drawback was that their room was on the ninth floor and the elevator was out of order. So they always had to take the stairs, which Marcus didn't mind...But his not so young body even more. On the fourth floor he needed a break and from the sixth he was literally laughed at by Tomas. Arrived on ninth, he was exhausted and made it to their room very slowly. Groaning, he had dropped onto the bed and closed his eyes. Tomas had just kept laughing.

"As an excellent exorcist as you are, one could really think you have more stamina", he grinned.

"I've got stamina in putting others on beds or on the ground and holding them there. I've got stamina to don't get sleep for a few days. I've got the stamina to get punshes or to give them...", Marcus murmured against the Pillow. "I've never had to run after a demon or away from them, apart from that, the fact is that exorcism demands a lot from you physically and that I've done most of the work today."

He turned his head to one side and looked at Tomas with a sour glance.

"Besides, I'm a few years older than you, please don't forget that!"

Tomas grinned crookedly and sat down on his bed. Marcus turned his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. After a few minutes his breathing was steady and slow. Tomas thought he had fallen asleep and a gentle smile crept on his face. But then Marcus' voice sounded again.

"I think maybe I should start training", he mumbled.

Laughing Tomas put a hand on his back.  
"You can go for a run with me, then I finally have a training partner."

"We'll see."

And after that answer Marcus had really fallen asleep.

 

A week later, Tomas had teased him so long that he still wasn't training, that Marcus started a day later.  
And so the situation had come about that he annoyed Tomas the next day so long, until he agreed to run with him. Actually, he did this only in the morning, sometimes in the evening, but Tomas ignored his sense of routine and trained at noon. Half an hour later they started.

At first it was really relaxed, because Tomas was slow. After all, they had to warm up first. After some time, however, he started to run faster. Marcus soon fell back and had to concentrate on putting one step ahead of the other. Once again he realized that he was no longer the youngest and that he hadn't trained for far too long.

Tomas always ran back to him to cheer and encourage him. As a result, he had probably run almost twice the distance and Marcus' mood therefore got worse.

"Come on, Marcus, Run! We've almost made it", said Tomas laughing and ran in front of him as if he was calling a dog.

Marcus bared his teeth and forced himself to run a little faster again. They had almost made it, the hotel was already visible. But he dreaded running up the stairs to the seventh floor. Tomas, on the other hand, seemed to be bursting with energy. He didn't even stand still in front of the stairs, but ran on the spot.

"How can you volunteer to do that every day?", Marcus asked breathlessly.

"Exercise and I enjoy it", replied Tomas smiling. "Shall I carry you upstairs?"

Marcus gave him an icy look.

"Don't you dare to think about it or giggle about it! I can do the few steps alone!"

And he really did, albeit with a little effort. Actually, he would have liked to be carried by Tomas, if only to make his way up the stairs more difficult. But his pride forbade it.  
Arrived in their room, it happened, as the week before. Marcus dropped to his bed with a groan and stretched out his arms and legs. Tomas wanted to know if he could take a shower first and Marcus replied that he didn't give a single fuck, who would take a shower first, as long as he could stay on the bed a few more minutes.

Tomas giggled and disappeared in the bathroom. It took him twenty minutes to finish, and then he felt like he was reborn. That's why he loved runing. After that, he always felt so liberated and strengthened, mentally and above all physically.

When he got back to their room, he couldn't resist a grin. Marcus was still lying on the bed. He had put his arms under the pillow, buried his face in the pillow, and was sound asleep.

In his posture Tomas could see that any tension had fallen away from him. It was good to see Marcus completely relaxed.  
 _That's rare enough_ , Tomas thought and spread his blanket over Marcus.

The moments when he saw his friend relaxed, he could count on two hands. And that he slept through the night, with no nightmares to wake him up, that he could count on one hand. This night was one of them.

Tomas decided to take Marcus more often to a run, if that meant he could sleep through the night because his body and brain were too tired to send him nightmares.


	30. Pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of my challenge. I wanted to make it a little longer and therefore took a little more time. I hope you enjoy it :)  
> I will miss these little stories. But I'm sure I'll write some one shots from our favorite exorcists :D (If you have an idea and want me to write something about it, feel free to tell me. I'd love to write more <3)

The day had been exhausting and nerve-wracking, but also very successful. Tomas and Marcus had freed a little boy from a demon. The demon hadn't taken possession of the boy for a long time, but damage had already been done. Still, it was never easy when kids were possessed. The boy had fallen into their arms crying, just like his mother. It was good for them to see how much the child was loved and how much his mother cared for him.

Nonetheless, Tomas' heart was racing in his chest as if he had just run the biggest marathon in the world. He was really scared to be alone with Marcus, because the demon had reveal something that had been locked deep in his heart.

"I know the _truth_ ", it had snarled and looked deep into Tomas' eyes. "I know your deep desire, I know that your heart doesn't belong to your God anymore."

Tomas had spoken verse after verse from the Bible and the demon was getting weaker and weaker. Nevertheless, it fought for its life and therefore not to lose the body of the child.

"You'll never get it...You'll never hold _him_ in your arms...Who would want to love you?", the demon spat in his direction as it writhed on the floor in agony. "Your heart is so full of _sin_...Do you really think someone like your beloved Marcus would get involved with you, would hold you and kiss you, as you would like?!"

It laughed and bared its teeth as Tomas painted the sign of the cross on his forehead. An unnatural scream came over his lips. But Tomas wasn't deterred, not by the scream and not by his words. They had to save the child, they had no time for everything else. He would have to have this conversation with Marcus, after all the demon had said. But he couldn't think of that now, it would distract him too much.

"Do you really think he would love you, as abysmally as your sin reaches? After that he will run away from you, because now he knows what you would do to him, he knows it! Look at him...He knows it and he would never let it happen!"

Tomas' eyes flickered to Marcus. He had pressed against the wall and turned his head to the side. On his face you could see disgust...and despair. He breathed far too fast and bit his lip. Tomas could only guess what illusion the demon sent him and immediately his guts felt as if they had been knotted.

"I would never do anything that he doesn't want!", shouted Tomas and ran to Marcus.

He put his hands carefully to his face.

"Marcus", he whispered, then he said louder. "Marcus, this is an illusion, don't be fooled, I would never do that!"

Marcus shook his head and tried to get further away from him.

"I do not want to...Leave me alone! I do not want to...", he mumbled and tried to hit Tomas.

He released him and turned back to the demon. The boy was sitting on the floor grinning smugly up at him.

"I told you", he laughed. "He doesn't want you, you disgust him."

Tomas gritted his teeth and swallowed his anger. The demon had certainly sent Marcus a completely false illusion. He would never really do anything his partner didn't want. Not to mention that his partner knew nothing of his desire.

"Mother of Mercy, crush the serpent in through your Immaculate Heart," Tomas quoted unflinching, walking back to the boy. "Free this child of God from the unclean spirit inside him!"

The demon screamed again and then collapsed. Groaning, he lay on the ground, staring up at Tomas. Then he laughed and closed his eyes.

"Keep the boy...But you'll never get your beloved Marcus."

A moment later, the boy's body twitched as if under electric shocks, then suddenly stopped. The next time he spoke, his own voice sounded.

"What did I do?", he murmured and sat up.

"Nothing...None of this was your fault", sounded Marcus' voice.

She shivered a bit and Tomas wanted nothing more than to turn and hug him. But he didn't dare. He didn't want to bring back the illusion. So he kept looking at the boy.

"Come on, we're going to your mom, ", he said smiling and took his hand.

Arriving in the living room, his mother had only hugged him crying, then hugged Marcus and Tomas. The boy also cried and hugged the two to farewell.

 

There was silence in the truck between them and that drove Tomas almost to madness. He wanted to talk to Marcus and didn't know how to start. Marcus looked nervous too. His fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel and Tomas could see that he occasionally glanced in his direction. But neither of them said a word.

Arriving in their hotel room, Marcus went to take a shower first. Tomas wondered if he should even say anything to him. The demon had only shown him the truth. He loved Marcus and he wanted him...He wanted to feel him and touch him all over his body. He wanted to kiss him and...God, he wanted to sleep with him! But not if Marcus didn't want to...Not if he was scared or disgusted.

Tomas wanted to tell him that he would never do anything without his consent. That the illusion had lied!

Marcus came out of the bathroom and walked silently to his bed.

"Good night", he murmured absent and lay down.

"Marcus...I...", Tomas began, but when his partner turned away from him, he fell silent.

His heart suddenly became heavy and it felt like someone was tearing it out of his chest. What he never wanted to experience had happened. Marcus surely hated him for his desire...because of his sin. He certainly hated him. He couldn't explain his behavior differently.

Half an hour later, Tomas also came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and went to bed. He had made a decision. The next morning he would leave, so that Marcus had nothing to do with him anymore. He would leave and Marcus would take this decision. He didn't want to look into the disgusted eyes of his partner, when he told him he hated him.

"No..."

Tomas turned to Marcus when his voice sounded. In the light of the lantern, which fell through the window, he recognized Marcus in the dimness of the room. He lay completely tense under his blanket and threw his head from one side to the other.

"No...Leave me...Leave ..."

"Marcus?"

He seemed to dream. The next moment he gasped in pain and groaned. Then he raised his hands over his face as if expecting a blow.

Tomas sat up and wondered if he should wake him...If Marcus ever wanted to be touched by him.

When he started screaming, Tomas decided he had to free him from his nightmares. He shook Marcus' shoulder.

"Marcus", he said loudly, but he didn't respond. "Marcus wake up, it's just a dream, everything is fine."

With a strangled cry Marcus sat up.

"No!"

He pushed Tomas away, which landed hard on the floor, and jumped out of the bed. Only when he stood with his back to the wall, he calmed down again.

"Tomas?", Marcus whispered startled and took a step forward.

"Everything's okay...I didn't want to..."

"I'm sorry...Wait, I'll help you."

He came around the bed and held out a hand to Tomas. He grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet. Then he took a step away from him. But Marcus had other plans. He stood in front of him and hugged him. Tomas was astonished. After that day, he had never expected to be hugged by Marcus again.

"I didn't want to throw you off the bed", he murmured, letting him go.

He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Tomas hesitated for a moment, then sat down next to him.

"It was just a nightmare, Marcus", he said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If that's just it", Marcus whispered. "But I know it's true...I know..."

His words were interrupted by a sob. Tomas didn't know what he should do. Marcus knew about his feelings and sat crying beside him. He just didn't dare to comfort him.

"Can I ask you for something?", Marcus finally whispered.

Tomas' chest tightened painfully. Marcus would certainly send him away. He nodded with a heavy heart and got up before his partner could say something.

"I'll go..."

Marcus shook his head and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me..."

He pulled him back to his bed. Strangely enough, he looked everywhere except Tomas.

"I know it's weird, but...would you stay with me tonight?", he mumbled.

Tomas thought he had interrogated. His heart beated faster as he said yes and they lay down next to each other in Marcus bed.

"I didn't think you'd allow that...After all the demon showed you today...", whispered Tomas.

He had to say it, even though Marcus might not want him with him anymore. In fact, the body stiffened next to him and Tomas almost regretted having addressed the subject.

"W...what do you know about it?", he asked in a trembling voice.

"All I know is that I would never do that...Never Marcus!"

"I know", he said in a gentle voice.

"Then...You don't send me away?"

Marcus' hand lay suddenly to his upper arm.

"Why should I send you away for something that happened in my past? You worry too much, Tomas."

Confused, Tomas blinked. Somehow he had the feeling that they were not talking about the same thing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I know you could never be like Father Michael."

"I think we're not talking about the same thing, Marcus..."

He saw his partner turning sideways in the dimness of the room and felt his eyes on him.

"What are you talking about?", Marcus asked.

"About what the demon has shown you..."

"I do, too", he replied. "What do you think, which illusion the demon sent me?"

Tomas remained silent. If there was the slightest chance that Marcus wouldn't know about his feelings, he wasn't going tell him. On the other hand, they were now together in a bed and Marcus had wanted it that way. Maybe he would understand. A hand on Tomas' cheek made him close his eyes. If anyone understood, then certainly Marcus.

Nevertheless, he wanted to make sure that he didn't press any unpleasant buttons with his confession and that Marcus might yet turn away from him.

"If you tell me what the demon has shown you, I'll tell you what illusion I'm afraid of", he mumbled.

Marcus was silent for a moment and Tomas could hear him taking a deep breath. Then his hand disappeared from his cheek and he fears he said something wrong.

"I don't think you want to know that", Marcus said in a strained voice. "But I'll tell you..."

"You don't have to..."

"It's okay, maybe it'll help to talk it all off the soul."

He was silent again for a moment and Tomas stared at where he suspected his face. How he would like to hug him and hold him tight. But he was afraid that Marcus might not allow it in this situation and wouldn't want it either. When he spoke, his voice was low and tense.

"I used to live in a catholic boys' home, you know that", Marcus began. "We were 150 children and the priests where the biggest asses that lived on the planet...But there was one, that was the biggest asshole in front of the Lord...We were all beaten, without exception...But he punished in some other way...I still remember the first time he took me to his room..."

He broke off and Tomas could feel that he was shaking all over.

"I would have taken any punishment, any", he whispered, his voice strangled with tears. "If I had never been taken to that chamber."

Tomas pushed aside all doubts and wrapped his arms around Marcus. He buried his face on his chest and clawed his hands into his shirt. He shivered and Tomas felt his shirt wet at the point Marcus pressed his face against. Suppressed sobs shook his body, until Tomas pressed him tightly against him. Tomas felt unbridled hatred against the priests of Marcus' childhood, especially Father Michael. Marcus' words and reaction were enough to tell him exactly what had happened in that room.

It was no secret that some priests of the Catholic Church had special preferences...But people who abused children were the last and they had a very special place in hell!

"Is...Is that what you the demon told You?", came Marcus' soft voice through the veil of hate.

"No...God...No, I thought the demon had shown you something else", Tomas replied, hugging him even closer. "I thought he had shown you something about me and that you didn't talk to me because of it...If I had known what...I would have reacted differently, I wouldn't have left you alone with your thoughts...I would have..."

Tomas' speech was interrupted by Marcus' lips, which suddenly pressed against his. Confused, Tomas paused and let Marcus go on. Too late he realized that he could reciprocate the kiss. Marcus pulled back and even wanted to free himself from Tomas' embrace. But he didn't allow it.

"Not, Marcus, not...", he whispered, putting a hand to his cheek.

"But you..."

"I was surprised...I didn't think...", Tomas broke off and tried to organize his thoughts, Marcus had completely taken him by surprise! "The truth is...I was afraid the demon would have shown you what I feel for you and you would find it repugnant...I was afraid you would go and leave me alone when you find out that I have feelings for you. That's why I didn't want to question your silence, I couldn't bear it, if you had looked at me with disgust and pushed me away from you! "

"I would never do that, Tomas", Marcus whispered, as if he was afraid somebody could hear him.

Then suddenly their lips met again. They didn't have to say anything else, explain anything. Their kiss and their tender touches were explanation enough. They lost themselves in each other's touches and all the horror of the day fell away. All that remained was love for one another and a silent promise. A promise that they would always love each other and never let the other down.

Only a short time later they fell asleep in a tight embrace.


End file.
